Hate and Love
by borntoright
Summary: Austin and Ally are the two most popular people at their school, but they cant stand eachother. Ally is dating Dallas. The only problem is that Dallas and Austin are friends but Ally cant stand him. The story ends with Auslly but we have to get their first :) xx. Check it Out. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

"hey Baby" Dallas said as he went to go and kiss his girlfriend Ally Dawson who was opening her locker

"hey babe" she replied and kissed him back hard.

"So what's you schedule" Dallas asked her.

"Photography, chem, drama, and study hall You?" Ally asked her boyfriend

"We have chem and study hall together" Dallas replied as he kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two the cutest couple" a guys voice said as he approached Dallas and Ally.

"Urgh. Hi Austin" Ally said as she opened her locker almost hitting him with the door

"Hey Ally. Miss me over the summer" he said as he gave Dallas a handshake (By the way, Dallas and Austin don't hate each other.)

"You wish Austin" ally said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So what classes do you have man?" Dallas asked him

"Photography, gym, drama, and bio." Austin replied

"Fuck. We have two classes together" Ally said looking at him

"Awe ally you get to see me more often now" Austin said winking at Ally knowing it would piss her off

_Bring bring bring_

"Awe okay ally ill see you in chem." Dallas said as he kissed her cheek and walked off

"Bye Baby" Ally replied

"Bye Baby" Austin mimicked

"Shut the fuck up" Ally said as she hit Austin and walked to the photography classroom

"Awe c'mon ally, you know you love me" Austin said as he put his arm around Ally

"Oh Austin you fucken wish" she said as he took his arm off of her and wiped it at him

In Class:

"Alright children, take a seat where ever you like" Mr. Ross said

"Hey Trish" Ally said as she sat beside Trish which was closest to the window

"Hey Ally" Trish smiled as she waved to her

"Hey Ally" Austin said as he pulled her hair while sitting right behind her

"Do you have to sit there?" Ally asked sounding annoyed

"Why not? Do you have a problem Mrs. Dawson" Austin asked smirking at her knowing she wouldn't want to start anything so she would obviously say no

"Nope. Not. One bit." Ally said clenching her teeth

"Alright children, I am going to give you the first class to talk amongst yourselves and get to know each other better" Mr. Ross said as he walked over to his desk

"Yay!" the class cheered

"So Ally how was your summer since I went off to Spain for the entire summer" Trish asked

Ally turned to the side facing Trish but keeping an eye on Austin who she could see. "It was the best summer ever!"

"really why?" Trish questioned

"One word. Dallas" Ally replied

"WOAH! Hold it! When did you start dating him" Trish asked

"Well.." Ally started but was cut off by Austin

"Since she went to him and did him a couple of favours" Austin laughed and looked at Ally

"That is not what happened Austin!" Ally said a little to loud because the entire class had turned to her

"I Like pickles" dez said as he walked to sit beside Austin and behind Trish

"Me to!" Ally exclaimed and blushed at the same time realizing what she said

"Wow what a loser" Austin laughed

Trish glared at him and replied "Austin do you know why your still single"

"Because no girl can handle this sexiness" Austin replied smirking

"No. because you a complete asshole" Ally Replied

"Nice one" Trish replied as her and ally laughed

"And do you know why your single" Austin said facing Trish

"Oh Ally did you hear something?" Trish asked Ally

"Nope. Maybe it was the wind" Ally smirked

"Maybe. We should just ignore it" Trish said getting up to go to ask the teacher something

"Do you really want to ignore me Ally" Austin said whispering into Ally's ear while moving her hair our of his way. It sent shiver down her spine.

"Austin just sit down" Ally sent in a low voice

"So Alls, how is Dallas" Austin said changing the subject and smirking at Ally

"First off. Don't call me Alls. Only my mother does. Second hes fine" She said turning around to him and crossing her arms

"Sorry. Alls. And have you slept with him yet" Austin said crossing his arms mimicking ally.

"No?" Ally questioned

"Really. Because that is what he told me" Austin replied

"Wait.. WHAT?" Ally said as her eyes widened.

"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait.. WHAT?" I said as my eyes widened

"Ahahah relax alls. Im just joking. Why are you so paranoid" Austin said laughing

"Urgh. Austin. That's not funny" I said slapping his arm

"Relax, I mean we already know your not a virgin so who cares" Austin said playing on his phone.

Ally's Pov:

Austin's words "Relax, I mean we already know your not a virgin so who cares" made me shiver. It's only because the sentence was not true. I mean everyone in my grade wasn't a virgin anymore. I mean NO ONE. Even Trish wasn't a virgin. I was embarrassed okay. Dez wasn't even a virgin I don't know who would do "it" with him but still. I just lied to everyone about it. Well, me and my ex boyfriend Almost did it. If that counts. We dated for 2 years ever since the end of grade 10. Max was cute, funny, smart, and basically perfect. Let's put it like that. The problem was he had to move away so when he did everyone asked if we did "it" before he left, I just said yes to shut them all up. I don't understand why everyone was so obsessed with it. The only people that knew this was Trish, and Dallas. They swore to me that they would never say anything to anyone. They were my best friend and my boyfriend which is why I could trust them. I mean I think its something special and should be given away to the right person. Someone you love and someone who will be there for you and stuff. But I couldn't say that to my grade. I have a rep if you hadn't noticed. End of Pov.

"Uhm… yeah right" I laughed along with Austin. I think Austin noticed the way I laughed since he looked up at me as if he knew something.

"Wait, You're not a-"Austin was cut off when Trish came back with a book.

"Guys, im bored shitless. Let's play a game" She smiled at me, Austin, and Dez. "Oh Shit" I thought. This isn't going to be good."

"Sure" Dez and Austin replied

"Okay lets play... Truth or Dare" Trish replied

"Okay who's first?" I smiled

"Me!" Austin said smirking at me. Shit im scared what he's going to ask.

"Ally" He said looking over to me

"Truth" I starred back not showing any emotion.

"Out of me, mason, and Jerry, who do you think is the hottest?" he smirked at me

"Uhm". Dammit. I can't choose. Basically, Austin, Dallas, Mason, and Jerry are the 4 hottest guys at our school and the most popular along with Dez. They were the best of friends. The only problem was I dated Jerry so he knew I wouldn't say him, and I cant say Mason because he is Dallas' best friend. Dammit.

"Were waiting" Austin said

"well-

Sorry I know this chapter isn't that long! Next one will be longer! And okay so this story is going to switch from ally telling it to a narrator so don't get confused :D Thanks for all the reviews 3


	3. Chapter 3

"_Were waiting" Austin said _

"_well- _

"Well..Uhm.- " I started to say when the bell cut me off

Bring Bring Bring

"C'mon Trish lets go" I said pulling her out of class leaving Austin with a confused look on his face

"Why didn't you answer" Trish asked me

"And what was I suppose to say" I gave her a look

"Oh that's true well.. you could have just said Austin. It's not like he cares anyways. You two have hated each other since forever" She said smiling at me

"Hey! I don't hate him! I strongly dislike him" I said laughing to her as we walked into chem class

"Wait, I thought you said Austin didn't have chem." She said

"He doesn't. he has gym" I said stopping at the door seeing Austin, Dallas, and Mason laughing at a lab bench

"Ally" Dallas jumped off and came to hug me and give me a kiss

"Hey" I said walking over to the bench where Austin and Mason were still talking

"Hey Alls. Long time no see" Austin said winking at me quickly so Dallas couldn't see

"Hi what are you doing here?" I asked very dryly

"My schedule got fucked. So now I have chem second. Gym last. And bio next sem" He said

"Oh cool" I said standing my back faced to Dallas as he wrapped his arms around me

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Den. Everyone please take a seat at a lab bench it sits 4 people." He said as he went to sit at the front of the class

"Okay, Dallas. I want Trish to sit with us" I said hoping it could be me, him, Trish and Mason.

"Actually Ally, is it okay if I sit with Trevor. He kind of asked me" She said jumping up and down. Trish had the biggest crush on Trevor. How could I possibly say no?

"Uhm sure" I smiled at her.

"Great! And don't worry our lab benches are next to eachother so I wont be to far" she said going to sit beside Trevor.

"So…Where are we sitting" I asked Dallas who was looking at the lab bench farthest from the teacher and closest to the window

"Okay so it will be me sitting beside ally then Austin and mason on the other side" Dallas said smiling at Austin and mason

"Cool" they yelled both running over to the bench. I kind of laughed when I saw Austin almost fall. No offence.

"Mason, whats your schedule" Dallas asked Mason as they headed off into a side conversation

"Great" I said a little to loud since Austin heard

"What" he asked

"Must you sit in front of me" I said giving me a look

"Awe Ally would you rather me sit beside you" he said in a lovey dovey voice

"No." I said looking him dead in the eye

"So Alls. You never choose who was the hottest out of the three" Austin said looking at me

"Hottest of which three" Dallas looked over at us. Great. This is going to be good

"Out of me, Mason, and Jerry" Austin said looking at Dallas. Great that grabbed Dallas' attention. Even Mason looked over to see who I would say

"Uhm..mayusbt" I said in a really low voice trying to avoid eye contact

"What" Austin said smirking at me

"Mason" I said loudly

"What?" both Austin and Mason looked at me now  
"Mason. I think Mason is the hottest" I said looking at Austin and Mason. Austin looked pissed because he thought I was gonna say him. Silly boy. And Mason has a big smile on his face. It was kind of cute actually.

"Let's continue the game." Dallas said sounding off.

"You know I think you're the hottest right" I said kissing him on the check to make him feel better  
"Yuck" Austin said

"Fuck off Austin!" I replied to his unnecessary comment and we all laughed

"Okay so Dallas. Truth or Dare" Mason said looking at Dallas

"Truth" Dallas sad back

"Who's hotter? Vanessa or Julia" Mason said

"Vanessa! Total 10 man" He said as I gave him a glare

"so what am I?" I said looking at him

"uhm.. a … a… 12?" he said giving me a smile

"Mhm." I said while looking away

"C'mon babe you know I think your beautiful" he said kissing me on the check

"You better" I replied as I pushed him away.

BRING BRING BRING!

"Alright see you in study hall" dallas said kissing me and walking off.

"Bye" I screamed walking to the drama class and I feel a leg behind me. The knew thing I knew I was on the floor. Shit. I hit my head hard. Someone fucekn tripped me. Imma kill them. As I turn around to look who it was.. I saw Austin standing there laughing. Hes dead. Hes so fucken dead.

"I am going to kill you" I said getting up  
"Ahahah Awe is the little ally hurt" he said talking in a baby voice

"You fucken better fun" I said. I think he got the hint that I was pissed because he was half way down the hall

"Your so dead Austin!" I screamed running after him.

**Please send your reviews! Next one will be all Ally and Austin. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin get back here" I screamed as I stopped to take a breath. Damn that kid can run. I walked to the drama class and saw no one I talked to. Well except for Austin who was sitting on the couch in the drama class playing on his phone. "Hi Austin" I said giving him a glare

"Oh Ally hey!" he said as he jumped up from the couch shielding his face with his arms

"I'm going to fucken kill you" I said hitting him multiple times

"Okay okay I surrender. Ouch for such a small girl you can really bruise a guy" he said while I smiled at his comment.

"Good morning I am Mr. Chase. Welcome to grade 11 Drama" Mr. Chase welcomed us as he stood at the front of the class as everyone took their seats. I sat on the couch beside Austin and this random kid. Wow this class really sucked. It was full of losers and sluts. Great NO ONE. Was in my class. Like no one I was friends with. Except for some of the sluts but still they were only party friends.

"Anyways, today were going to do some trust exercises so everyone pick a partner" Mr. Chase said.

"Dammit" I said as I realized I am going to have no partner for these stupid trust exercises

"Wanna be partner" someone asked and I turned around. Guess who it was. No other than Austin Moon. Great

"Uhmm" I said looking around desperate for anyone else but no luck. Everyone already choose a partner. Fuck. "sure" I replied

"Okay so everyone get to know your partners first I will give you 10 minutes." Mr. Chase said and he went to look for papers at his desk. I ignored Austin and took out my phone and started to listen to music. When suddenly I felt him yank out my headphones

"What the fuck?" I said grabbing my headphones out of his hand

"Whatchya listening to?" he asked me. Shit. Okay confession here: I don't like all the rap crap. To be honest, I think it is shit. I like music like Lana del Rey, marina and the diamonds, MSI, fall out boy, 3 doors down, never shout never. But I couldn't tell him that he'd just laugh. Plus I have a rep to keep up.

"Nicki Minaj" I replied. I actually liked her. Sort of. I liked her new song.

"Really which song" he asked

"Uhm.. her new song. The Boyz" I replied trying to sound confident

"Cool" he said as he grabbed my phone

"No Austin Give it back!" I said trying to grab it

"Fall out Boy- Dance Dance" he said looking at me

"K shut up. I like them. Is that a god damn sin?" I asked. Wow I swear a lot. Meh fuck it.

"No, I like them to don't worry" he said smiling at me

"Really?" I asked him. Wow maybe Austin isn't such an asshole anymore. I mean anyone who likes them isn't that bad

"Nope. Who are they anyways?" he said

"Wow. Never mind" clearly I was wrong

"Alright kids, everyone and there partner one in front of another! A person in front is going to fall and the person in the back is going to catch them" Mr. Chase said.

"Ally stand in front of me ill catch you" Austin said winking at me

"Fuck. Austin I swear if you drop me I will kill you." I said looking back at him

"You know what I was going to but fine. Ally I promise I wont drop you" He said smiling at me.

"Alright now fall." Mr. Chase said

"Okay" I said and as I was falling Maria was walking buy in her short shorts that showed her entire ass and a belly top that was cut in a V shape so her cleavage would show winked at Austin. He kind of got distracted and well. THUMP. I hit the floor with my head.

"Oh my God Ally" Austin said as I hit the ground.

Ally's Pov

To be honest, I really don't know what happened next. The last thing I remember was falling back, Maria walking buy and me hitting the ground. I must have blacked out because I hit the ground so hard. That probably explains why I woke up in the nurses office with Austin pacing back and forth.

"You fucken dropped me" I said sitting up holding my head. I was pissed and he could clearly tell

"Ally I am so sorry" He said coming to sit beside me

"Why the hell would you do that. Maria isn't even that pretty" I said giving is a glare. My head kills great.

"Im sorry just that he winked at me and like she was dressed—" I cut him off

"like a total slut" I said looking at him

"Sorry" he said

"I am never trusting you again" I said trying to get up but falling again. Thank god Austin caught me the second time

"Let me go." I said as he did

"The good thing is that you don't have a concussion or anything wrong with you." Nurse Nancy said

"That's good so am I free to go?" I asked her

"Sure dear, but please be careful" Nurse Nancy told me and I assured her I would as I ran out of the office

"Ally!" I head Austin running after me I tried to go faster to avoid him but he grabbed my arm  
"Look Alls. I am actually so sorry you fell" Clearly he was not. Everyone is laughing at me because I fell. BECAUSE OF AUSTIN. Like honestly and it was only Maria who winked at him and she's a total slut. He should have been paying attention to me. Well not in that way but like he was MY partner.

"No Austin your really not. I fell because you're a total pig and you were checking out a total slut. Now everyone is laughing at me because I fell and it was YOUR entire fault. Honestly, just fuck off" I said walking away leaving him there. I probably shouldn't have been that mean but honestly he pissed me off. He drops me because he was checking out Maria. Like seriously? Plus my head is killing me. I skipped study hall and just walked home. And you know what I realized. Its only Monday. Fuckk.


	5. Chapter 5

'Honey, I am going out for a business meeting in Italy. I will be gone for the next month" my dad said kissing my forehead and running out the door. I was used to him going and stuff. I remember one time he left for me for 2 months. It was fine I usually throw the best parties when he gone anyways. I am kind of a rebel.

"DING DONG" I heard the door bell ring. I wonder who it was. Well it wasn't Dallas or Trish because they are still in school.

"Hello" I said opening the door. I was shocked when I saw who was standing there

"Uhm hi." It was Austin. Austin was standing at my door. He is SO lucky I did not just slam the door on his face. It was mostly because he was holding flowers in his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"These are for you!" he said holding out the flowers.

"Why?" I asked him

"I felt bad that you fell because of me. I would have just laughed if you fell but it was my fault" He said. I took the flowers, and shut the door in his face. It was sort of cute how he brought them to me. But then again it is Austin. Who knows what he's up to.

**Sorry it's really short its Halloween so HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ill post another chapter tom **


	6. Chapter 6

"Trish" I yelled from the other end of the hallway

"Ally Are you okay!" She said running to me and hugging me

"Yeah I'm fine I just fell" I laughed

"Guess who" a pair of hands covered my eyes. I knew it was Dallas. He always did this. I put my hands on his abs and felt them just for fun. Damn he must be working out.

"Dallas. babe have you been working out" I said as I tuned around.. It was not Dallas. No where near to Dallas

"Ahahah. Ally you are so gullible. Dallas.. Babe have you been working out" Austin said laughing and mimicking me.

"Your suck a dick" I said punching him in the arm and walked away. He stood there in the middle of the hallway and laughing at me.

Bring.

"Shit were late" I said to Trish when I realized we were on the total opposite side of the school

"Okay, okay stop running ally! Were here!" Trish said to me out of breath

"Dammit. He already started a lesson" I said walking through the door

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. Sir there 10 minutes late. I think the punishment should be detention" Austin said smirking at me

"Yes, Mr. Moon I think it should" Mr. Ross replied to Austin's comment

"WHAT!" me and Trish screamed

"Enough out of you two. Now take your seats and shut it. I am writing down a project for you" Mr. Ross said as me and Trish took our seats

"Austin, What the fuck is wrong with you? Now I have detention. Thanks. I am so getting you back. Just wait" I said glaring at him

"Oh Ally im so scared help me Big bad ally is gonna come after me" he said in a baby voice as him and dez laughed

"Oh fuck off" I said as I turned around

"Alright kids, now this is going to be a photography project. You will pair up with the person I tell you to and make them a model. They will have to wear what you want and everything and then you will show it to the class. The girl of the group will be the model."

"YES" the boys screamed

"No boys- no short clothing. Everything must be appropriate" Mr. Ross assured them

"This actually sounds so much fun! I always wanted to be a model" I said to trish

"I know omg I wonder who I am with" she screamed with me

"Alright the partners are al followed…. Trish and Dez"

"Sir but we can't get along cmon" Trish pleaded

"Oh well. Austin and Ally"

"What!" me and Austin screamed in sync

"I will hand out the papaers soon" Mr. Ross said and sat down

"Omg I cant believe im pared up with the whore" Austin said looking at me

"You cant believe it! Im pared up with blondie over hear! Cmon nothing is worse than that" I said

"Fine. I want to do well in this class because im averaging 98% is everything. If I keep it up I will be on principals list" Austin said

"You on principles list" I laughed. Austin isn't smart

"Yeah actually im not only hot but smart" he said smirking at me

"You left out conceded" I added and Trish laughed.

"Bitch" Austin whispered under his breath. A little to loud considering I heard it. But I left it alone.

RINGGGG

"Thank-god this class is over!" I said

"Yeah c'mon alls lets go to chemistry. Since we have chemistry together" Austin winked and put his arm around my waist. His comment wasn't even funny but I laughed anyway.

"I hope you know im dating one of your best friends" I said to him

"And..?" he gave me a look

"And this" I said as I took his arm off of my waist and ran up to Dallas giving him a big kiss. I mean I haven't seen him all day and I missed him.

"Hey cutie" Dallas said smiling down at me. I couldn't help but blush a little

"Hi" I said looking up on him

"Okay not to ruin this moment BUT we kind of have to go to chem." Austin said to us

"Yeah let's go man" Dallas said walking away with Austin talking about a sport or something. I have no clue I usually just block out anything Austin says. Except some thing.

"Shit. Guys I forgot my chem textbook ill be back" I yelled at them as I walked to my locker

"Boo" someone screamed from behind my locker and I jumped

"You fag you scared me" I said punching Austin

"Haha. I know that was the point retard" he said leaning against my locker

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Forgot my textbook to" he smart

"Smartass" I replied to him

"Look who's talking" he replied smirking at me while I gave him one of my signatures "pissed off" looks

"Aare you coming over tonight" he asked

"Why would I ever willingly come over" I asked him laughing

"Because we should start this photography project" he replied

"Oh shit. I forgot. Uhm yeah. But you should be warned you gave me detention. Imam get you back" I said walking with him to class

"Your getting me back. Oh poor ally. You'll never get me back!" he said. Challenged accepted

"Your so on!" I said about to walk through the door, as he tripped me. Of course I fall and everyone in the class is looking at me. Fuck you Austin.. he kneeled to the ground

"Two points for team Moon" Austin said kneeling down to me. Fuck this kid. He's so dead. And I know exactly how to get him back tonight. This is going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

Okay I needed something really good in order to get back at Austin. We needed to finish our photography project because it is due Monday and its already Friday. I am not good with getting people back Im good at simple stupid pranks but I needed an AMAZING plan. And there is only one person that can help me with this. Trish.

Text:

Ally: Hey trish come over! I need help

Trish: On my way

"Woah you got here quick!" I said answering the door

"Yeah so whats the dealeo?" she said

"Please never say that again" I laughed along with her

"C'mon seriously whats wrong?" she asked me

"It's about Austin" I said getting a beer out of my fridge

"What about him? She asked

"Well I need to get him back good. Like real good" I said to her taking a sip of beer

"And you need the brains of a master mind" she said giving me a smile

"Ugh. Yes Trish" I replied to her

"Okay what time are you going to his house tonight?" she asked me

"7:00" I replied

"Good we have a couple of hours" she stared at me

"Should I be scared" I asked her

"Maybe" she replied giving me a devious smile

"So what's the plan" I asked her

"Okay so-" Trish started to explain her plan

**WHO WANTS TO KNOW THE PLAN. Well! I was thinking to give you guys a chance to choose a really good devious evil plan. Who ever comes up with the best plan I will write it in my story! But one condition NO kisses in the plan! It has to be good! Thanks guys 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this story is going to be in both ally and Austin's point of view. Every time ally says something it is in her point of view and same for Austin! Please leave a review it helps me out thanks!**

"Okay Dad! Im leaving" I said screaming realizing that he wasn't home. I totally forgot he went on a business trip and wont be back for another month. Party Time! Anyways Trish's plan isn't something that I would normally do. But to get Austin back it is totally worh it. I brought a big heavy coat and a rack of all of my clothes for the photo shoot. Austin is gonna be so fucken shocked when he sees what imma wear for him. Gah im so excited!

"Are you gonna come in" I opened the door and asked Ally. I wanted to get this fucken project over with and I wanted to spend the least possible time with Ally as possible.

"No I was just gonna stand outside for the entire fuckeing night blondie" I replied. Gosh sometimes I think Austin is a total idiot

"Even better" I replied to her snarky comment and about to shut the door in her face but sadly she stopped me

"Alright lets just start this project" I said walking past him into his house. Holy Shit this house was massive. I mean it was big on the outside but the inside holy shit.

"Okay where do you want to start" i asked her

"Well I have to get changed first" I said

"Well the washroom is over there. By the way no one is gonna be home tonight. I hope that's okay with you." I said as she walked over to the washroom door

"Perfect. Oh By the way" I stopped before I walked into the washroom "what do you want me to wear first" I said staring at him

"Something sexy" I replied winking at her. I love being such a flirt. Its only because I know ally to well. Shes gonna come out of the the washroom wearing a damn parka or something.

"Whatever you say" I said while walking into the washroom. I changed. I wore really really short botty shorts. I don't even know why Trish bought me these for my birthday. I would NEVER wear this. I also wore fish net stocking. I pick up my hot pink crop top. It was also a low cut. I decided to wear my double push up bra to make my non existent boobs look more existent. Perfect I looked like a total whore. This is actually gonna be so good!

"Yo, Ally you ready" I knocked on the bathroom door. Holy shit girls can take such a long time to change.

"Mhm" I said about to walk out of the washroom.

"okay" I yelled going to set up the camera. I never really set one up. I felt a tap on my back. I knew it was Ally so I turned around still trying to put this camera together

"Holy shit" I said as I saw what she was wearing dropping the camera making it snap into two parts. Dammit I have to clip it back together now

"You like" I said in the most sexual voice I could. I almost laughed but I tried to keep a straight face

"Uhm" I said quickly turning away. What the heck was she trying to do. Seduce me? I mean ive never seen this side of ally. But I couldn't tell her I liked it. I mean she was dating Dallas my best friend. She wore a belly low cut stop with her tits showing. It also showed her belly ring. I never really noticed she had one and I went to the beach with her every other day this summer. Well its probably because she was dating Dallas and there were so many hot girls around me

"Whats wrong Austin?" I asked him turning him around. This was actually so much fun.

"Uhm. Nothing.. I . uhm. I.." I couldn't talk. Austin your loosing it! All I could do was stare at her body. Damn ive never noticed her body before.

"Are you okay?" I asked him stepping closer biting my lip

"Yeah. Lets urhm. Just start" I said watching her bit her lip. Okay I would never admit this but it was kinda hot. She was totally turning me on. But then again. This was totally strange. Even for ally

"Okay babe. How should I pose?" I asked him winking at him. Omg poor kid ahah he totally deserves this

"Uhm…." I couldn't respond. AUSTIN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.

"How about we forget about the photo shoot?" I said winking at him taking the camera out of his hands

"okayy" I said questioning her. I was so lost and confused

"C'mon lets have some fun" I said taking off her shirt. Maybe I was going a little to far. Okay ally slow this down.

"Mhh" I said watching her take my top off. Dammit what the hell was happening

"C'mon" I said pulling him towards me knocking me into the wall. Shit it's aleady 10:00.

"Ally" I tried to pull away but I just couldn't.

"Shh" I said while putting my fnger over his lips. Poor poor Austin doesn't know whats coming for him.

"mm" I didn't say a word. I felt myself leaning in. WOAH AUSTIN STOP. STOP. STOP. But I couldn't

Ally's Pov:

I saw Austin slowly leaning in and closing his eyes. PERFECT. I started to lean a little so he thought he was actually gonna kiss me. HAHA..

"Gotchya" I whispered and slipped under his arm. THUMP. He hit his head against the wall

"What the fuck ally?" I said after I hit my head. She was leaning in and so was I and the next thing I knew I hit my head. Gotchya. What does she mean gotchya. Wait a minute….Dammit this girl got me back.. good.

"I told you I would get you back Moon" I said laughing at him.

"You're a total bitch you know that" I replied putting my shirt back on holding my head.

"How good was that" I said going to the fridge to get a ice pack for Austin. Woah this went better than I thought. And he wasent even that bad.

"Your such a bitch" I said holding the ice pack against my head so it wouldn't swell. Damn she was good. She made me wanna kiss her and it was all for a plan.

"I cant believe you actually thought I was gonna kiss you" I said laughing.

"Oh please, Ally you wanted to" I said winking at her. The old Austin was back/

"In your dreams Moon" I replied to his comment. I picked up all of my stuff and walked to the door. As I was about to leave Austin's house I heard him say "This isn't over Dawson". I smirked at his comment and walked out of his house. There is NO way he can ever get me back as good as I did. I was a pro.

**A SPECIAL THANKYOU TO: URxGORGEx! I was going to do something like yours so thankyou! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think.!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's Pov:

Monday finally came around and I couldn't wait to see what would happen at school today. I got up put on leggings and boots, a yellow crop top with the words "Biotch" written on it and red lipstick. Red lipstick was kind of my thing. I loved wearing it, people used to give me looks and make fun of me for it, but eventually they got used to it.

"Hey guys" I said running up to Dallas, Trish, Jerry, and Mason. I gave Trish a hug Dallas a kiss and mason a high-five. It was still pretty awkward between Jerry and me since we dated. But I didn't really care that much.

"Ally I was just telling jerry and Mason what you did to Austin" Dallas said laughing. He wasn't mad at me or Austin which was a good thing. Gosh where did I get him from. I am actually so lucky.

"Yeah. It was pretty funny. And Trish how many people have you told?" I laughed and asked my friend

"Uhm… maybe the entire school" Trish said smiling at me

"Oh god" I replied laughing

"Wow ally I never knew you had it in you to get back Austin. Damn he must've been pissed" Mason said smiling at me

"Oh yeah he was" I laughed feeling pretty proud of myself.

"Yo Austin" Jerry called over as Austin came into school on his skateboard. Whatta dumbass. He thinks hes cool because he rides a skateboard in school when there not allowed.

"Hey Guys" Austin replied to Jerry as he rode his skateboard over to us. A bunch of people started to giggle when he rode by, he even noticed. Wow Trish did tell legit EVERYONE. Oh well

"So man you think my girlfriend is hot" Dallas said laughing at Austin. I couldn't help but laugh too

"Oh shut up man. She did it to get me back" Austin said all defensive

"Awe Poor Austin Ally got you back good" I said in a baby like voice. But c'mon everyone agrees I got him back good

"Ally mock me all you want, but if I were you, I'd watch your back" Austin replied with a smirk. Okay I was a little scared but I didn't show it

"Bring it, Moon." I replied smirking back at him and he rode away.

"Still, Ally there is NO way he can ever get you back that good" Mason said smiling at me

"Oh I know" I said re-applying my red lipstick

Bring!

"See ya later boys" I replied while kissing Dallas on the cheek and walking to photography class with Trish

"Ally, aren't you scared?" Trish asked me

"For photography class?" I replied confused

"No! I meant for Austin! What if he gets you back good?" Trish asked me and I just laughed

"Awe Trish relax! It'll be fine!" I said reassuring myself.

"Alright" she replied as we walked in class

"Hi Austin!" I said winking at him but I said it really loud so people turned around and giggled. He turned a light shade of red. It was pretty funny

"Oh shut the fuck up ally" Austin said pretty mad

"Awe what's wrong Austin" I replied making a baby voice at him

"Just be prepared Dawson. You're going to be the one embarrassed after you hear what I did to get you back" Austin said now smirking at me. What the fuck. There is NO way he could have got me back already. Or did he?

"Whatever Blondie. Im not scared of you" I replied sitting down putting my feet on the desk trying to seem badass. But inside I was terrified.

"Alright children, now about your projects" Mr. Ross said as he walked into class. PROJECT. Shit the project!

"Shit" I said out loud and turned to face Austin

"We forgot to do the project! This is all your fault" Austin said looking at me

"My Fault! Don't blame it on me!" I replied defending myself

"If it wasn't for you trying to get me back we could have finished it!" He replied sounding pretty angry. Now that I think about it.. it kinda was my fault. Great

"Anyways as I was saying, I am going to give everyone an extension" Mr. Ross said smiling at the class

"YEAH!" the class cheered. Thank the lord!

"Alright, the project is going to be due next Friday" Mr. Ross said and went to sit down!

"Omg thankgod!" I screamed

"I know me and Trish didn't even start" Dez said to me and Austin. I laughed "We didn't either Dez"

"Alright, Dawson next time you come over, no getting either back. We actually have to do this" Austin said sticking out his hand. "Fine.. Deal" I replied shaking his hand. Bring! Finally the class was over and me, Austin, and Trish walked over to chem class.

"This is gonna be good" Austin said smirking at me before walking into class. Shit. Now im scared what was going to happen

"Hey babe" Dallas replied and kissed my forehead as I sat beside him. Mhm. He smelt so good. Gawsh!

"Alright students, before we start chem class I must read out all of the contestants for the Talent show" Mr. Den said. Wow this is honestly so gay. Were in grade 11 I don't know why we still have talent shows. I ignored him and put my earphones in.

"Alright so we have 29 contestants and they are Kyle giglo, Katy daniels, Travis clevland, Julia poutle, Krista troubles, Marco reouthle, Frances Julio, Sandra viocios, Matteo frontly, Peter rover, Adam hickle, tori hether, Heather vega, Issac josh, Joshua thlale, Franky morth, Danny heath, Carly fachkle, Alex oper, rdyer toucle, Ariana jole, Antionio tuleo, Isabelle gether, Vincent wether, Christian lo, Matthew popule, Sophia rever, laura viole, and Ally Dawson" Mr. Den finshed speaking and everyone started to laugh. Wait. Did he just say Ally Dawson.

"Wait, What!" I screamed and everyone started to laugh. I mean I would never sign up for this stupid talent show.

"Yes, ms. Dawson, your name is on the sign up sheet" what the actual fuck. I would never… wait.. a minute.. Moon. Fucken.. Austin Moon..


	10. Chapter 10

"Austin!" I looked bad at him pissed

"Ally you should see your face" he said laughing so hard. This isn't funny.

"Now kids, we need one more person to have a total of 30 kids for this talent show. Who would like to volunteer. The winner receives 5,000$." Mr. Den said. Still no one raised their hand. And you want to know why. Because it is so gay. No one wants to be a loser and do a stupid talent show. **(By the way, I personally do not feel this way. If anyone wants to do a talent show then do it! This is just how it is at Ally's school, so please do not take offence)**

"C'mon kids doesn't anyone want to sign up" Mr. Den said. I raised up my hand

"Im sorry Ally, but your already on the list" Mr. Den replied. I had a perfect plan

"Not me, Mr. Den but Austin" I said loud enough so that Austin would hear. He's not going to get any pleasure from. This.

"Alright perfect, Mr. Moon" Mr. Den said writing his name on a sheet of paper

"What. No fuck! Sir NO!" Austin started to scream. Poor kid. If I have to do it. Then so does he.

"What's the matter Austin? Scared of a little competition?" I said him smirking at him

"Austin. Moon. Scared? Never?" He said looking at me

"Good. By the way Austin.." I said looking at him

"What?" he replied

"Your fucken going down" I replied smirking at him

"oh by the way children, the talent show is this Friday and you must perform either a cover of a song or an original song" Mr. Den told us. Great. Great. Truth be told. I have major stage fright. Im cool and all but still just thinking about a million eyes staring at me. It sends shiver down my back.

"Ally, I feel so sorry for you?" Austin said looking at me

"Why?" I replied.

"Because your going to loose!" Austin said smirking. No. Way. In. Hell. Am. I. Loosing. To. Moon.

"No way in fucken hell, am I loosing to you moon." I said replying to his comment all tough like. Hopefully I was a little intimidating.

"Mhm" Austin said just laughing. Great. That means he's laughing at me acting intimidating.

"You'll be fine babe" Dallas said turning to me kissing me. All I could do was smile at him

"Soft." Austin said looking at Dallas

"Oh shut up Moon" I said defending my boyfriend. God he was so annoying.

"Oh and kids, tomorrow we are doing a chem. Lab so pick a partner" Mr. Den said. Great Dallas is going to be my partner

"Wanna be my partner Dallas" I asked him

"Ally, you know I would love to but im going on a soccer trip tom." Fuck. This week is starting off just perfect. I also asked Trish and Mason but they already had partners

"Austin is free" Dallas said laughing. I love how he knows I don't like Austin but does this just to annoy me anyways.

"Fine. Austin do you want to be my partner" I said staring at him

"Sure" he shrugged his shoulder trying to act cool. Great. This is going to go well. I know Austin is smart. But I get better than him in Chem. So basically I am going to be doing all the work great.

**Sorry guys I know this was a boring chapter. I really didn't have anything to say sorry! But next chapter will be all about the experiment. Still please leave a review thank you! By the way if i get 10 reviews on this chapter i will upload the next one today! I know it sucked but still leave a comment on... Something..WHAT'S YOUR FAV SONG SINGER/BAND? leave a comment also who knows who Marina and the Diamond is? or Lana Del Rey? or MSI? **


	11. Chapter 11

Just because I Love you guys so much here is the last chapter im updating for today 3

"Trish!" I called her name from down the hall

"Ally! When did you join the talent show? I thought you had stage fright" she whispered the last part because she knew how much that would hurt my rep.

"It wasn't me" I said

"Omg he didn't!" she knew it was Austin. I mean who else would it be

"Yup!" I replied

"And how are you not freaking out!" Trish asked me. Poor Trish. She forgets how good of an actress I am

"I am an amazing actress but im freaking on the inside" Trish being my best friend understood.

"Well are you excited for chem. Dallas is your partner right?" she asked me. God. I totally forgot Austin was my partner.

"Austin is" I replied kind of upset

"Oh so what's the plan" she asked me as I gave her a confused face

"What plan" I questioned her

"The plan! C'mon how are you going to get Austin back!" she asked me. I haven't really thought of that. I have so much going on I have no clue

"I don't have one. But I want to throw a party since my dad is coming back at the end of the month" I said even though it has nothing to do with anything I was saying.

"Oh okay well plan it next week! Its only the beginning on the month" Trish replied smiling at me while we walked off to chem.

"That's true" I said smiling at her

"Alright children, everyone take a seat" Mr. Den said as I sat infront of Austin

"I don't bit you know? Unless you like that?" he said winking at me. He's such a pig

"Whatever. Lets just do well on this project" I said.

"Ill get the goggles." Austin said going to get the sheets, the goggles, the gloves, the beakers and minerals. Should I really trust him with class. Meh. Whatever

"Okay safety first" Austin said handing me the goggles and the gloves. He cares about safety. Sure..

"Okay" I put the goggles on and the gloves.

"Austin you forgot iron. Ill go get it!" I took off my goggles, and went to get iron from the pan at the front of the class. When I turned around everyone started to giggle. What the… but of course it was Austin. Was there something on my face. I touched my face and saw black shit on it. Great. He put black marker on the inside of the goggles so when I put it on my face it would leave a mark. How original.

"How original Austin" I gave him a death look and whipped off the marker. Thank god it was washable and not permanent. I would have killed him

"C'mon alls black suits you" he said laughing. He's wasn't wrong. But still!

"Whatever, lets start!" I replied ignoring his little prank. He's so childish

"Okay put the zinc in the choleric acid!" I told Austin and he did. The entire class was fine until we started the last experiment. Austin thought it was fun to not follow the instructions. This did not end well

"Austin! That's was to much magnesium. Austin!" I told him to stop it only asked for one piece

"It'll make the colour change if we put more than needed!" he said. Shit no it'll explode

"No Austin STOP!" I screamed but before I knew it a gigantic acid bubble formed and popped all over the class. Great. Just great. Now were going to have to clean this up

"Alright class, everyone is allowed to go." The entire class started to leave and me and Austin tried to sneak out but-

"Not you too!" Mr. Den replied

"Awe" we both replied in sync

"You two clean this up immediately while I go off to my lunch break. When I come back this class better be spotless" Mr. Den said leaving us and locking the door. Knowing Austin's past id lock it to or he would have left.

"Alright. Alls you start cleaning" Austin said hopping on a lab bench

"And what are you supposed to be doing?" I asked him raising an eyebrow

"Supervising" he said smiling like and idiot

"How about you get off your lazy fucken ass and help too" I said now smiling

"But c'mon you're the girl!" he said whining

"Excuse me?" I replied sounded pissed. I got a broom and held it up as I was about to hit him.

"Never mind. I willingly decided to help!" Austin hopped off of the lab bench and started to pick up the papers

"Mhm" I said laughing. It was pretty funny watching him clean. I could tell he never cleaned in his life because when I handed him a sponge he was confused about what to do with it.

"This sponge isn't cleaning" he said looking at me

"Well did you soak it?" I asked him

"We had to soak it?" he replied

"Dumbass" I said while pointing to the sink in the chem. Lab

"How about you soak it?" he asked me smiling. Awe! You know what to be a nice person I decided to soak it

"Sure Moon." I said walking up to the sink and grabbing the faucet that extended. And I turned on the water

"Ally! Stop!" Austin pleaded. Woops I guess I wetted him instead. Oh NO.. I did not intentionally mean to do that. I laughed. Oh of course I did

"Poor. Blondie is all wet!" I said smiling at him

"Your right. But you know who else is wet" he said going to pick up the bucket. No! He wont. He wont! Before I could reply he dumped it on me.

"You are bitch!" he said satisfied.

"This means war!" I screamed and went to go wet some sponges and so did he. Woah! I surprised he knows how to wet a sponge.

"Your going down" he screamed as we both went to hide beside a lab bench at opposite ends of class

"Bring it Moon!" I screamed as the fight began. We threw wet sponges and paper towels at each other for about 40 minutes.

"No Stop!" he now grabbed the faucet and started to spray me! I was screaming since the water was FREEZING!

"Surrender Dawson!" Austin was yelling and laughing at the same time

"Never!" I screamed. But eventually I had to.. Austin one and it was clear

"Fine Fine I surrender!" I screamed as he turned off the water

"I won!" he said all proud

"Jokes!" I said screaming and throwing a sponge at his face and it hit him right in the face

"You're so DEAD ALLY!" he said chasing after me. The floor was soaked since I fell

"Ahh!" I said falling on the floor then feeling Austin trip over me and fall right on top of me

"Ouch Get your fat ass off of me" I said laughing and Austin laughed to

"Never" he screamed

"Stop being a smart ass!" I screamed

"You think imam start ass" Austin said winking. It wasn't a compliment but I laughed anyways.

"Sure" I replied smiling up at him. Woah I never noticed Austin has such pretty eyes… Wait. What. What is he doing.. He started to lean it and I don't know if I inhaled to much acid or if it was just the moment but I started to lean it in too.. What the actual fuck is happening..

I need reviews to put up the next chapter. Or im leaving it as a cliff hanger and you will never know what happens between them ;).. if I get a lot ill have it uploaded by tonight. I have the next 4 chapters written lol. I have no life


	12. Chapter 12

"hdjs" I mumbled something but I guess he didn't hear. We were legit inches away from each other I could feel it.

"Gotchya" I heard Austin say laughing

"Your such a fag Austin!" I said hitting him. It was all in his plan. Damn he is good. But I still think I did better than him!

"Awe Alls, Shut up you wanted to kiss me" he said laughing

"And what if I did" I said winking at him. I mean I would never want to but I guess I was just caught up in the moment

"Shit" Austin said as we heard Mr. Den talking to someone outside of the door. Shit. We didn't clean up. If anything we made an even bigger mess. We cleaned up really quickly and then Mr. Den came in

"Wow. You two make a really good team" he smiled at us and looked around the room which was spotless

"Yeah. That's it!" I whispered loud enough for Austin to hear because he let out a small laugh

"Alright, now you two get out of here!" Mr. Den ordered and we ran out of the room laughing

"That was so funny!" I said walking to drama with Austin

"I know. And by the way I totally one our little water war!" he said smirking

"My ass Moon. I won!" I said shrinking at him. I know he won. It was obvious but still it was so funny messing with him.

"Hey!" I screamed noticing he gabbed my ass. Whatta pig.

"What" he asked pretending to be confused

"You do that one more time. and ill" I said.. not knowing what I would do

"and you'll what?" he asked me smirking pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist so we were face to face.

"And ill… oh just shut up!" I said smacking him hearing him groan. We walked off to drama with him squeezing the part where I hit him. Poor poor Moon.

**Okay next chapter were going to fast forward to Friday the talent show! I have nothing for wed, or thurs sorry :$ 5 reviews and ill post the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"And the winner is…" Mr. Cho begin to say.. oh god. Just watch him say Austin is the winner. I will just die..

"well we have three finalists" Mr. Cho said. Wow.. we actually thought he was going to tell us the winner.

"The three finalists are.. Austin Moon" he said as Austin smirked at me giving me the "obviously I made it" look. As he went to stand on the chair everyone screamed some girl even threw her bra. Yuck. Who the fuck does that.

"Next up is.. Michael Spore" the crowd cheered. Wow all guys so far…..

"And last up is.. …. Ally Dawson!" WHAT! Omg I cant believe I made it.. I kind of just froze. I didn't even walk up to the front to where everyone was standing.. the crowd cheered and Austin was speechless. I guess he didn't expect me to make it.. I jumped out of my daze and walked up beside Austin and smirked at him.

"Alright now.. the winner of the $5,000 dollars… is no other than" Mr. Cho said. Austin whispered to me "you got lucky Dawson". He was right who am I kidding I will never win.

"is.. non other than.. Ms. Ally Dawson" Mr. Cho said walking up to me handing me a big check. Whoa…did he just say ally Dawson..

"GO ALLYY! WOOT!" I heard Trish screaming as her and Dallas walked up on stage to give me hugs. Me.. Ally .. Dawson… bet Austin.. Moon.. I saw he walked off stage with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Now this was the best victory ever and the best way to EVER get back at Blondie. And you know why.. he HATES loosing. And I bet him. As I was thinking this to myself I let out a small smile. It was pretty satisfying

"C'mon let's go backstage!" Trish said as we all walked off stage.

"Yo Austin!" a bunch of Austin's friends came back stage to congratulate him on making to the finals

"Ally, you were amazing!" Dallas said kissing me "Thanks, hum ill be right back!" I said walking over to Austin

"Moon." I said smiling at him

"Dawson." He said looking at me..

"What's this?" I said pointing to the check

".. Fine.. Congratulations slut for winning the talent show." He said looking at me

"That's all I wanted to hear!" I said giving him a flower

"Aren't guys suppose to give the girls a flower?" he asked me questioning

"Well this is going to be the other way around. You were amazing too!" I said smiling at him. And starting to walk away when I heard him say: "the only reason they picked you was because they have a horrible taste in music Dawson." I smiled.

"And that was where your wrong Moon!" I said turning around winking at him.

"**8 reviews and ill upload the next chapter :! **


	14. Chapter 14

Wow! It was Wednesday already! Monday and Tuesday were like the best day ever! And you want to know why! BECAUSE I WON THE TALENT SHOW AND AUSTIN MOON DIDN'T! HA. Everyone was laughing at him because he lost to me. It was the best thing ever. I walked in today and started to notice everyone had little pink papers in their hands. It was odd. It looked like party invites but then again… I wasn't to sure..

"Trish, what are all of the pink invites for?" I asked trish as I walked up to her seeing that she was holding a invitation

"It's a house party invitation" she said smiling. See this was the problem with this school. My days of fame were over. My school can go from remembering that I won the talent show to now the biggest talk of the school was about this party.

"Well, who's is it?" I asked her

"Uhmmm…" Trish said nervously..

"Trish. Who's is it?" I asked giving her a stare

"Kelly Martile".. Trish said looking at me.. KELLY FUCKEN MARTILE.. she was the girl who broke me and Jerry up. She was the one who ruined my life. So basically after Max I dated Jerry. And I really liked him. But doesn't this whore walk her ass into my relationship and take him. What Kelly wants she gets. And that was the end of that. So basically he cheated on me and they started to date. I mean I forgave him and all but that took a good 5 months to. I still hate him for it. But since we all hang out I guess I learned to just ignore him, and plus I met Dallas so I didn't care anymore. Wait.. Dallas.. I wonder if he is invited.

"hello beautiful!" Dallas said coming to give me a hug while walking with Austin

"Hello" I said smiling at him noticing the pink invitations in both of their hands.

"Did you get invited to Kelly's house party?" Dallas asked me

"Why would I want to go to that whore's party?" I said giving him a look

"Im going to take that as a no" Austin said waving his invite over my face

"She hates me and I hate her.. why would she invite me" I told them. Like if you really want to hear the truth.. I don't give a shit I really didn't want to go

"Hey guys" Kelly said running towards

"Well speak of the devil" Dammit I cant believe I said that out loud.. I realized since Dallas nudged me a little ..

"Hi Dallas" she said smiling at him giving him a hug

"Hey Kells" Kelles? Really. Since when did they get all 'buddy buddy'?

"Kelly haven't you stole enough of my boyfriends, must you steal Dallas to?" I said giving her a 'fuck off' look

"Ally!" Dallas kinda screamed

"What!" I said giving him a glare now too..

"Be nice" he replied. Wow he was defending her. After he KNEW what happened between her me and jerry

"Anywhore. Ahha..Ally..baes here you invite. Hope you can come.

"mhm" I took it and showed it in my bag

"And btw when you see jerry tell him im looking for him. Ahha." She said glaring at me knowing it would piss me off

"Why do you want him" I asked her…

"We need to talk about us.. ahaha I mean like hes so cute and hes mine" she replied. This bitch really wanted to get hit.

"Yeah after you took him from me!" I piped up

"ahha.. so hope you can come .Kiss kiss!" she laughed as skipped. Away god I hate her laugh.

"By the way when you see jerry tell him im looking for him" I mocked her and clenched both of my fists. I wanted to go after her so badly..

"Ally, please just relax. You know she's only trying to get to you" Trish said trying to calm me down.

"No.. no… just let me at her. She fucken deserves it" she could tell I was mad.

"Alls. Relax. She was only trying to be nice" Austin said. That kinda made me snap. Kinda…

"You know what Austin! Stop acting like such a dumb fucken ass. She was not trying to be nice. She is the fucken whore that broke me and Jerry up. ALRIGHT HE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FUCKEN SKANK! She WAS NOT TRYING TO BE NICE. SHE WAS RUBBING IT IN. FUCK. " I screamed at him and stormed out of the school leaving everyone speechless. Alright so I kind of spazzded. But can you really blame me. Want to hear the truth. I never really got over Jerry. Well yeah I got over him. Just not the fact that he cheated on me. Do you know how much that hurts. A LOT. You feel like you cant breathe and your being suffocated. It is THE worst feeling ever. As soon as I stormed out I felt my arm yanked back. I turned around to see who it was.. and it was..

**Who is it :O 10 reviws and I post the next chapter. Tell me what you think please review on the story tell me any ideas you guys have! Thank you guys soo much! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Fuck let me go!" I said as I realized it was even Dallas coming to comfort me but the shit head himself.

"C'mon ally. Lets go to class!" Austin said

"No fuck off!" I said ripping my arm back. Tears started to stream down my face. The problem was I couldn't face the breakup. I was one of the most popular girls at school at the time, and I had to pretend it didn't. but it did. Fuck I needed to leave before I started to bawl

"Why didn't you tell me he cheated on you?" Austin said. I quickly whipped away my tears and answered him:

"because it is none of your god damn business" I said and walked out of the school yard. Dammit. Don't cry ally. Its okay. You have Dallas. C'mon think of Dallas. And how he fucken defended that stupid bitch. Fuck. Why do all the guys I hang out with defend or check out sluts.. well except Dez. He just a sweetheart. I went to my car and took it for a drive. I had nothing else to do. Shit! Chemistry. I forgot we were doing a group assignment. Well it was our final project which is worth 10%. I don't know why were doing it so early. I skipped photography. It gave me at least a little time to calm down since this whole thing happened at the beginning of school.

"Ally!" Trish got up from her seat and came to greet me at the door

"Hey" I said trying to make it look like I wasn't crying. I re applied my make-up before I came in so I think that helped.

"Are you ok-"I cut her off I knew if she asked I would have started to bawl

"Obviously I am!" I said smiling.

"Well were staring the project. Are you going to be fine with both Austin and Dallas in your group?" she asked. She could tell I was pretty upset at both of them for defending the slut

"Yeah of course im amazing at ignoring people" I said cracking a smile as she laughed at my comment. I put my headphones in and walked to my bench as the guys were laughing and talking about something I didn't really bother to listen to. As soon as I approached the table, they all shut up. I guess they knew I was mad at them. Well Dallas and Austin knew. I wasn't mad at mason

"Hey ally!" Mason gestured a hand way towards me.

"Hey" I said back hearing my voice cracked and they all kind of smiled. Wow. Fags I never made fun of them when there voices cracked. What ever. There was a bit of an awkward silence until dallas decided to break it.

"Alright, me and mason will go get the stuff." He said to Austin not even looking at me going to get the papers.

"Look al-" Austin began to say but I cut him off

"Forget it Austin!" I said and I guess he took the hint to shut up. He knew since I never call him Austin. Ever. Only blondie, fag, moon stuff like that.

"Alright so.. let's start" Mason said and we started to work on it. For me being mad at them we did a pretty good job. It was such an awkward class tho.

Bring!

"Ally!" Trish came calling at the end of my day.

"Trish!" I called back and we both smiled

"So did they talk to you?" she asked curious

"nope" I said while I popped the 'p'

"Really. Not even Austin?" she asked me.

"no I ignored him all of drama" I said and suddenly I felt a pair of hands rap around me. Fuck dallas I am NOT in the mood.

"stop!" I said as I took him arms off of me

"c'mon ally! Im sorry" he said pouting he is actually so cute when he does that. But doesn't asshole have to come and ruin the moment

"c'mon ally! Im sorry" Austin pouted copying

"Oh fuck off you guys!" I said smiling at them and opening my locker watching the pink invitation fall out.

"Are you gonna go?" Trish asked me

"do you really have to ask?" I said about to rip up the invitation

"wait your not gonna go?" dallas asked surprised

"Are you kidding me?" I stared at him

"Well, she did invite you?" Dallas looked at me. Was he fucken kidding me..?

"And shes a fucken whore..?" I told him

"What?" Dallas looked at me confused

"What? I thought we were just stating the obvious" I heard Trish giggle and I saw Austin smirk at the comment.

"C'mon ally! Please come!" Dallas pleaded… wait a fucken minute..

"wait are you planning on going?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.. and he hesitated

"oh shit" Austin piped up

"Dallas..,,?" I asked him. I swear to god.. if he says yes I will fucken snap.

" well.." he started to say and then he kind of chocked on his words..

"Well.. what?" I said looking him dead in the eye

"okay fine I was planning on going.." he started to say. Fine. He wants to go to a whores party. Im fine with that.. just FINE. I slammed the locker and started to walk away. I could feel three bodies following me. Trish, Dallas and Austin.

"C'mon ally! Please listen!" Dallas starting to say..

"You have 2 minutes" I said turning around and crossing my arms..

"okay fine, I was planning on going.. I mean it's going to be the biggest party of the year! C'mon ally just do with for me.. come please.." he said pouting at me. No ally! Don't fall into it. It's a trap. No fuck. You didn't go to Kyle's party because Dallas hated him so he's not going to Kelly's

"You remember Kyle right?" I began

"yeah, that douche bag?" he said.. he wasn't a douche bag… just a heads up

"I didn't go to his party because you hated him. Remember that. And I hate Kelly so are you planning on go to her party?" I said staring at him

"Yes?" Dallas said. I think he thought I was going to be like let's go. Ahahah fuck no.

"Wrong answer Dallas, wrong answer!" I said ripping up the invitation into shreds

"Fine, if your not coming, then ill just go by myself" he said. The only problem Dallas had was that he was stubborn. Stubborn beyond fuck

"Fine! Have fun at the fucken party without your girlfriend!" I said screaming at him throwing the ripped peaces on the floor. And storming out..

"Did I just get dumped?" Dallas began to ask Austin and Trish

DID HE :0… 10 reviews and ill post the next chapter ! thanks guys for all of your support.. and please tell me if my story is getting boring cuz ill stop. or better! thanks guys love you xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

It was Thursday night, and I was bored shitless. My phone rang so I ran upstairs to get it.

"Hello" I answered my phone out of breathe since I just ran up all of my stairs, down the hall and into my bedroom

"And where you today?" Trish said sounding kind of mad.

"Sorry I just wasn't feeling good." I replied. That was such a lie

"Bullshit. C'mon ally. Just tell me" she said.

"Huh fin-"She cut me off

"Actually. Let me guess. you didn't want to come to school today because your still pissed at Austin and Dallas for defending Kelly!" she said. I could feel her smirking on the other line. Fuck she was spot on

"Dammit. I hate that you know me so well" I said laughing as she joined in

"So im guessing you didn't break up with Dallas yesterday?" she questioned me. OBVIOUSLY NOT!

"Obviously not. Im not retarded I still love him." I said blushing

"Wait.. you what!" she said screaming

"Yeah. After the talent show he came over. And I told him I loved him. And he told me he loved me back!" I said

"Awe! That's actually so CUTE!" I heard Trish scream in the phone. It was actually soo cute

~~Flashback~~

"I love this song!" I said while cranking up the music starting to dance

"Your actually so cute when you dance" Dallas said coming towards me grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

"And your just so cute in general" I laughed while he swung me around and laughed

"Dallas! C'mon.. stop swinging me!" I screamed while laughing and he stopped and pulled me in real close and kissed me ever so gently

"Dallas.." I started to say..

"Yeah" he said kissing my check

"I.. I love you!" I said closing my eyes real tight. I never told any other guy I loved him. Ever! All I felt was him kissing me and me opening my eyes

"I love you to!" he said smiling at me and kissing me again!

~~end of flashback~~

"Yeah, so what else happened today?" I asked her

"Oh Austin told me to tell you to call me.. something about the photography project?" she sounded confused.

"SHIT!" I screamed. I totally forgot its due tom and we didn't start. Fuck!

"Huh? Trish replied confused.

"Uhm. Ill see you tom bye trish! I hung up the phone, got my shit together and drove to Austin's house and banged on his door

"What the—Ally?" he said sounding confused

"Fuck, I totally forgot we have out photography project due tomorrow!" I said sort of freaking out

"Relax! Lets just take a good 10 pictures and were done!" Austin said trying to relax me. I was kind of freaking out.

"What a drink?" Austin asked me after we took the pictures. We were FINALLY done this project, and the pictures didn't come out that bad to tell the truth

"Beer" I said smiling at him

"Are you sure you can handle one" he said smirking at me.. what an ass

"Fuck you, I can" I said looking at him

"Alright, but I warned you" Austin said handing me a beer

"Oh Shutup moon" I said laughing

"So does that mean your not mad at me anymore?" he said smiling at me. Fuck I totally forgot I was mad at him.

"I don't know." I silently mumbled

"C'mon alls, im sorry I didn't know that why you and Jerry broke up. I wasn't close with him at that time!" Austin said. URGH! Fine. Ill forgive him. JUST THIS ONCE!

"fine. Moon. Only this once I will make one exception!" I said taking a sip of the beer

"You know why you forgave me so easily?" Austin said smirking and raising an eyebrow

"and why is that moon?" I said wondering what amazing comeback he would say

"Because you want me" Austin said winking at me

"Yeah that's it" I laughed.

"so when did you forgive Dallas?" Austin said asking me

"oh fuck" I said almost dropping the beer. " I haven't!" I said to him

"C'mon ally, you should have seen him today, all sad and shit. Just forgive the poor kid already!" Austin said. Fuck I hate it when he was right

"Fine!" I said crossing my arms

"And go to the party with him" Austin said to me. Now this kid was pushing it

"ahha fuck no." I said looking at him not even laughing. He knew by now how much I hated her

"It'll be fun! Oh wait I get it.. Alls is afraid to party!" Austin said raising an eye brow knowing I would fight back

"Hey! Your looking at the queen of partying!" I said back defending myself.

"Sure.. you are.. cuz the ally that I know would have jumped at the opportunity to go to that party, be the best looking there, and steal all the attention from Kelly. But I guess not. Wimp!" Austin said smirking at me. I love how he knows what to say to get me to do things. Urgh.

"I am NOT a wimp. Do you even know who your talking to. Fucken Ally Dawson.. and Ally Dawson doesn't take shit from anyone and WILL go to that party and SHOW THAT SLUT UP!" I said mad storming out of his house. and as he came to the door he said "I knew you would fall for it" I was about to fight back but he smirked at me and closed the door. Dammit. I cant believe Blondie made me agree to go to that party. Dammit Moon. I cant believe I fell for that. He was good. To good...

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? Not my best I know sorry! But 10 reviews and I post the next chapter thank you for all your support love you! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

PARTY NIGHT! WOOT. I kept thinking to myself trying to get myself excited. The only thing stopping me was that it was Kelly's party. Stupid slut. Anyways, I called Trish up to tell her were going to the party. I didn't go to school so I didn't tell her. I was lazy and decided to skip. What ever it was just one day anyways.

"Guess what" I said to trish as she answered the phone

"Were going to Kelly's party?" she said. Wow she knows me to well

"Wait- how did you know?" I asked her confused.

"Ally.. are you feeling okay? You just said were going to Kelly's party?" she said thinking I was crazy.

"Just come over, bring two dresses and ill explain." I said and hung up on her. She must think im CRAZY. At this point, I think I am too. 10 minutes later trish showed up at my door.

"Okay, I brought a thermometer. Lemme check your temperature!" Trish said taking the thermometer out of her bag and sticking it near my mouth. I wacked it out of her hand!

"Trish im not sick!" I told her and laughed

"Are you delusional. How about you sit down!" she asked me.. goodness Trish..

"I'm fine! Im going to her party! And your coming with me!" I told her

"but you hate her. Ally. Should I call the doctor?" she asked. Well I couldn't blame her. This was a weird idea. Even for me

"No! listen! If Dallas wants to go, I should go to." I said half-smiling. I could tell she knew I didn't want to go.

"So how did Austin trick you into going?" she said going into my fridge grabbing two beers and sitting down on the couch. How the fuck did she know! Damn she was TO good. I walked over letting out a sigh and sitting down beside her.

"He said I was to lame to go, and I was scared and shit!" I said while taking a sip of beer

"And little ms. Ally Dawson will do anything to prove people wrong!" she said smirking at me

"Oh shut up! I have just a little bit of a problem" I said smiling

"You're your not really going for Dallas-but more for Austin" she said raising an eyebrow at me. Wait. No. I was not intending that!

"NO! Trish. Ew. Nothing like that!" I said to her all she could do was laugh

"Relax! Now what time is the party?" she asked me

"7:00. its 6:00 now!" I said looking at her

"Dammit ally, we barley have anytime." She said looking at me

"Relax were going to go at 8:00. you know how no one goes on time anyways" I said smiling at her

"Oh thank god! By the way.. Does Dallas even know your coming?" she asked me

"Nope! I was going to surprise him." I said smiling at her

"It was Austin's idea. Wasn't it?" she said glaring at me

"Maybe. K. shut up you. Lets get ready!" I said putting my beer down grabbing the dresses and walking upstairs to my room calling Trish to follow me.

"Alright let's see what you got for me" I said opening up the dresses

"Okay there are two I choose for you. One is fully black and one is purple." She said point go the black bag

"And im guessing there both the shortest things ever and the most low-cut dresses ever" I said looking at Trish

"Well DUH! You have to impress Austin!" she said to me

"Yeah I know I need him to notice me" I said. WAIT A FUCKEN MINUTE. Oh shit. Did I just say that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck., fuck. Re-do. Fuck

"Omg! You do want Austin to notice you!" she said shrieking. Dammit

"I mean Dallas." I said not even turning around since my cheeks were burning red. Dammit.

"Mhm.. you like Austin!" she chanted

"WOAH! Hold up there! I will never EVER like Austin Moon! And you can quote me on that!" I said seriously. She could tell I was telling the truth **(My Note: that is SUCH a lie!)**

"Well, you STILL want to impress him so let me do your hair and make-up" she smiled and I let her.

"Alright Trish, are you done?" I asked her. God this was taking forever. She wanted to me close my eyes so it would be a surprise. I HATE surprises.

"DONE!" she cheered. I opened my eyes. Woah. I didn't look like ally Dawson. More like Ally "the slut" Dawson. She only came out when I went partying. I didn't dress like this for school. Only to parties

"Thanks Trish!" I hugged her and left the washroom so she could get ready. It was about 8:30 when we finally left for Kelly's party. This should be fun.. maybe..

"Guurrlllsss.. hayyy" Kelly said obviously drunk as she opened the door. You know how I knew. She gave me a hug. Me. Ew. Know I must wash all the diseases I just got from her off.

"Hey" we both replied in sync as we walked into her house. As I walked to the counter to get a drink all I could hear were guys whistling, and calling my name. Then again how could I blame them. I dressed like a slut thanks to trish. I choose the dark purple dress. It barley covered my butt and it was a very VERY. Lot-cut. My hair was straightened and I had dark make-up on. Many people would call me a "slut" but then again.. there were girls running around in bras and thongs.

"Trish, do you see Dallas?" I asked my friend who came to the bar with me

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. I don't think she was even listening because I could tell she had her eye on Trevor.

"Uhm Ally do you think I could-" she started to ask but I cut her off

"Have fun! But not to much fun" I winked as she walked off in the direction Trevor was in. I looked around the entire house and I couldn't find Dallas. I decided to go dance with Cindy a really good friend of mine since I saw her on the dance floor.

"Hey!" I screamed as a guy came behind me and rapped his arms around my waist.

"Stop it!" I said as I tried to take his arms off around me

"Or what?" I heard his voice and noticed who it was and turned around.

"Shut up! You know im not good with threatening people" I said as I pushed Austin off me

"So you decided to come Dawson" he said smirking at me

"The only reason I came Blondie was to prove you wrong!" I said to him

"Your right! You are to hottest one here. But you didn't have to go through all that work just for me" he winked.

"one, it isn't all for you, and two-" I was about to start fighting with him. Because then again, that is all we do but then I noticed he was drunk.

"Your so drunk Moon! Go home" I said and laughed

"Oh shut up freak, immaaa go and gettt a drinkkkk" he said walking towards the bar

"Havent you had enough" I said laughing at him

"nooooooo nooo I neeeeededd one moreee!" I laughed at him. Typical Austin. Alright it was 11:00. and I STILL haven't seen Dallas. I decided to go upstairs to look for him.

"uhm.. excuse me" I tapped this boy who had a girl pinned up to a wall. They were making out hard core. I didn't want to disturb but like honestly GET A FUCKEN ROOM. It was eww.

"Hello!.uhmm... have you seen Dal—" I started to say until he turned around.. I was speechless.

"DALLAS.." i screamed as he turned around and tears started to stream down my face..

"Alllsyyyyy" he was drunk out of his mind

"What the—what the fuck! What the actual fuck is wrong with you! I cant believe you!" I screamed and ran down the stairs. I could feel him following me  
"allyss youuuu cammeeee!" he said to me

"Fuck off! I cant believe I came to this party FOR YOU and you're here making out with a random slut!" I said running out of the house. Tears were streaming down my face.. this was not the first but SECOND time I was cheated on...

Worst.

Night.

Of.

My.

Life.

**What do you guys think. You wanted them to break up. AND THEY DID! Dallas is such and ass! 10 reviews and ill put up the next one! Thanks for all of the support thanks guys 33 **


	18. Chapter 18

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

.Fuck. That is all. Just. Fuck. Fuck my life. Fuck that it is a Monday. Fuck Dallas for cheating on me. Fuck Austin for being right there when I dumped him and didn't come to talk to me. Fuck him for ignoring me. Fuck Kelly for having a stupid Monday. Fuck myself that I told him I loved him. Fuck Love. And finally Fuck Love. Oh and Fuck myself for saying Fuck 12 fucken- 13. Times now. Fuck MY LIFE.

"urghhhh!" I mumbled to myself as I dragged my ass out of bed.

"I look like a fucken mess" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. And it was true. I haven't slept. The ENTIRE weekend I spent crying over fucken Dal- he who shall NOT be named. Fuck he who shall not be named. I CANT believe he cheated on me. I mean he knew what Jerry did to me. BUT HIM TO. I could sleep at all. This was WAY worse then when Jerry did it. Mostly because I thought he loved me, I thought he cared. But I guess I was wrong. I will NEVER EVER forgive him. EVER! I was broken. I was so done with all this shit.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked myself. God I talk to myself WAY to much.

"Fuck it" I said out loud to myself on purpose and half-smiled. I got on a pair of black tights, and my grey boots. I also wore my short-sleeve top that went just above my stomach showing off my belly ring. I combed my hair which was a frizzy curly mess. I had to ATLEAST look decent for school. I washed my face. Dammit it looks like I've been crying all weekend. Wait- well I have but I don't want people to no that. Great. This is going to be a shitty week. I already knew it. Well off to the hell hole I fucken call school.

"Hey freak, dream about me last night" I heard Austin said walking behind me. Fuck I was not in the mood.

"Fuck off Austin! I'm not in the mood!" I said at him giving him the "death stare".

"Wow. What's wrong with you slut!" he was really trying to push my buttons. I grabbed my books from my locker and just ignored him.

"Did you hear me whore?" he asked me.

"Holy fuck Austin! I said I AM NOT IN THE GOD DAMN MOOD! When I say fuck off I mean it. Now fuck off!" I said to him slamming the locker and storming off. God. He just stood their motionless with his eyes widened and his mouth open. I never really spazzed at anyone like that before. Especially Austin. I could tell he knew I was mad. I skipped first and second until I got a text from Trish. She knew what happened and said the whole school was talking about it. She told me to come to the caff for lunch. Fine.

"Hey Ally!" Trish and Cindy greeted me as I walked in the caff and sat down at their table.

"Hey guys" I managed to get out

"Where's your lunch?" Cindy asked me

"Not hungry" I mumbled

"Ally Dawosn. Not hungry? Well that's a first" Cindy said trying to cheer me up. She knew what happened to. I managed to give a half-smile to her.

"Oh shit!" Trish said looking past me

"What?" Cindy asked her

"There coming." She said. I froze.

"Fuck" I managed to mumble. I knew if I saw Dallas I would die. Just start crying. Keep strong ally!

"Hey ladies" Austin said walking over to us. Shit. Get up and Run. I stood up slowly and try to dart out of the caff. But don't when I turn around I hit not one to but assholes. I walked passed them until I felt someone grab my arm.

"Why haven't you called me back this entire weekend baby" he who shall not be named said as he pulled me back.

"Don't you fucken call me Baby, you god damn man whore!" I screamed loud enough so that the entire caff heard me.

"Woah. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. Wait… he didn't even remember. Well ill be a nice girl and remind him. I slapped him. Hard. I couldn't hold anything in.

"What the fuck is wrong with me. What the fuck is wrong with you Dallas! You fucken decide to go to a Kelly's party and I HATE HER!" I was filled with rage. I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So I try to be a nice fucken girlfriend and surprise you at the party! But when I get there your fucken drunk and making out with some bleached blonde slut! I can't believe you would cheat on me Dallas after YOU KNEW what Jerry did to me! And you even told me you LOVED ME! Why the fuck would you lie to me about that! You fucken broke my heart. I did love you! Did. Past tense. I can't believe I wasted 9 god damn months on you! No girl will ever fucken go out with you again.. You know why? Because you're a fucken man whore who cheats on his girlfriend. I will never forgive you for this. " I screamed and tears were streaming down my face. I looked around and saw everyone speechless. Except for Trish who was smirking. I was never really the one to scream at people but this felt good. Even Austin was speechless. Dallas was even speechless. But his expression changed fast. I embarrassed him in front of all of the girls.

"Please Ally.. you've been lying to the entire school!" he said. I froze. He wouldn't. he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Little miss popular Ally Dawson has been lying to the whole damn school." He started to say and tears came harder down my face.

"And you want to hear a little secret" he said louder

"Dallas.. Please.. Don't" I whispered and I knew he heard me because he smirked amd opened his mouth. My life is OFFICIALLY over.

"Ally is still a virgin. Little miss popular, little miss liked by all guys couldn't even get one who would sleep with her. And you want to know why. Because she is an ugly slut." He said. I could tell the minute he said it he wanted to take that back because he facial expression turned. But it was too late. The secret was out. Everyone was now laughing at me. And I mean everyone. I whipped my eyes and ran out of the caff. I can't believe he said that.

"Ally" I heard someone call me. I already knew who it was. "Just leave me alone" I said as I ran out of the school.

**10 reviews and I post the next chapter! By the way the next chapter is ALL Auslly! Thanks for the support guys :***


	19. Chapter 19

**ALRIGHTT!HERE IT ISS! Sorry guys I had a science project due and its worth 15% of my final grade so sorry! Anyways before the story honestly, I understand most of you thought ally was a wimp. But in REALITY, it isn't easy to stick up to the one who broke your heart. Trust me I have experience. And if ally is swearing way to much for you, sorry about that she was mad and im pretty sure most people swear when there mad. If you have problems with anything just stop reading. Im not trying to be rude, but then again I did write the story. SO FINALLY…. HERE IS AUSLLY! **

"Its so cold" I mentioned to myself as I walked along the abandoned rode. After I left school I did not want to go home. It wouldn't really matter if I did anyways, no one is ever home. I walked for hours my feet are killing me but it did give me a long time to think. Its about 10:30 ish maybe 11 o'clock. I have no clue and I didn't really care. I saw a car coming from the distance so I just took my hood and put it over my face. I started to notice the car was drifting to the side like it was going to pull over. I started to walk faster while whipping the tears off of my face. Im pretty sure im all cried out at this point. Wow im such a whimp.

"Get in the car!" a boy in the car said. It startled me. I was going to start running but that was when I noticed who's voice it was.

"Aus-austin?" I said while turning around.

"Ally!" he said running out of the car and hugging me. Austin Moon. Actually hugged me. Was he okay? I mean it was super sweet but like it's HIM. I hugged him back

"Are you okay?" he asked me hugging me tighter

"Uhm yeah" I said while slowly pushing him off not trying to be mean or anything. But like it was kind of weird.

"GOOD! Now don't ever fucken run off like that again! You had all of us worried!" he said. I could tell he was angry but also worried. What was he my father.

"Who do you think you are.. My father? You have NO right to scream at me!" I questioned him.

"Oh im sorry but once you just run off like that I think someone has to take some responsibility after you!" he replied to me. I could tell he was angry but why was he mad at me

"I can take care of myself. Thank-you very much!" I said to him and walked past him and he grabbed my arm making me stop

"C'mon Alls, get in the car" I don't know why.. maybe it was the sympathetic tone he used.. but I found myself getting into the car.

"Thank-you" I mumbled towards he and he gave me a smile. I normally would return the smile but I just couldn't not tonight.

"Why'd you run?" Austin asked me

"Are you kidding me? You were there! Dallas told everyone I was a virgin..and he called me ugly.. and a slut" I said with a crack in my voice starting to tear up. But I held back the tears.. c'mon alls be strong

"Ugh Ally!" Austin said while stopping the car in a parking lot. He unbuckled himself while I did the same and he faced me

"You don't get it do you?" Austin said looking at me straight in the eye

"get what?" I asked him confused

"Ally…. The only reason Dallas said that was because he was angry.. he just got dumped by the most beautiful, funny, smart- the most perfect girl at school" Austin said.. and I sort of blushed.

"Still… it still hurts knowing that everyone isn't a virgin and you are…its stupid and pathetic" I said towards him

"Do you hear yourself Ally? Who the fuck cares.. honestly? It doesn't matter if you are? And what's the problem with not being a virgin.. Your friends don't care if you are or not.. they still like you for you!" He began saying. I smiled at him.. I never knew Austin could be THIS sweet

"Wait your a-" I started to say but was cut off by Austin

"yes.." I replied a little bit embarrassed

"Wow" I said leaning back into my seat

"Why are you acting all surprised?" he questioned me

"Because.. you hot!" I said and covered my mouth

"Really, you think im hot?" he winked and smirked at the same time

"Well… yeah.. but like.. I would have thought you would have by now" I said to him still not convinced

"Look Ally, ive never fallen in love with anyone and I don't think you should just waste that on some girl you dated for a month" he said really embarrassed. I didn't even respond but hug him. After I pulled away we just sort of smiled at each other.

"Oh god it's 12!" I said to Austin

"Yeah I better get you home!" he replied

"Uhm actually.. I don't really want to go home" I piped up

"Why not?" he questioned me..

"I don't know.. I just don't want to" I said looking outside.. truth was.. I didn't want to be alone.. I know id just cry the entire time

"Well then stay with me?" Austin suggested. I literally did a double-take.

"Uhm.. no Austin people will start talking and that's just to much to ask for you and your family!" I said .. I couldn't stay with Austin.. just yesterday I hated him..

"My family.. please im the only child.. and my parents are never home.. there on a business trip.." he said insisting

"Fine!" I said to him and he just smiled

"But- I want to sleep outside under the stars!" I suggested

"Ally.. its freezing..and theres wolves" he said

"Awe is the whittle Austin scared of a wittle wolf?" I said to him in a baby voice

"Hey now.. Austin moon is not scared of anything!" he said defending himself

"Then.. perfect were sleeping under the stars!" I said smiling to him.

"Shit! I have to go to school tomorrow.." I said starting to feel sad again

"Your actually going?" Austin asked me confused

"Well.. uhm… I was hoping to avoid everyone at school.. but yeah maybe… I don't know.. I really don't want to see Dallas!" I told him

"Perfect! Then your skipping with me." Austin said looking at me smiling

"Hugh. Fine!" I said smiling to him while giving him a hug wow third hug of the night.. must be a full moon.… "By the way Austin…it was really sweet pretending that you never slept with anyone just to make me feel better"

"But I wasn't lying" Austin whispered to me.. All I could do was smile and hug him. That night was actually pretty fun. We slept under the stars and we didn't fight once.. beside joking around you know..

"mhm" I mumbled as I woke up..it was sunny and pretty but it didn't make me feel better about the whole Dallas situation.. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I realized Austin wrapped his arm around me.. Damn I need to pee how am I going to do this?

Shitty Chapter I know but the next ones,, will be something worth reading! 5 reviews and I put it up!


	20. Chapter 20

THIS CHAPTER IS FROM BOTH POINTS OF VIEW!

I tried to take him arm off but that just made him hug me tighter.. dammit. I might have to wake him upp..

"Austin… Austin.." I said while poking him

"Mhm… im up im up" i said waking up and noticing that my arm was wrapped around ally

"oh.. sorry" i said sort of embarrassed

"It's okay" I said smiling at him trying to make it seem like it was okay

"it was cold" I said trying to make it seem like it was unintentional so she wouldn't think anything of it. And im pretty sure she didn't since she just smiled at me and got up

"So what do you want for breakfast" I asked her trying to be as polite as I could. Im not the best at cooking but ill give it a try I guess

"Nothing im not hungry Austin" I said giving him a half-smile

"C'mon Ally! Your going to have to eat just because Dallas said that does not mean your body needs nutrients!" I said trying to make her eat something

"Fine. Pancakes" I said smiling at him. That was my favourite breakfast food.. then again.. Austin didn't know how to clean.. I don't know if he knows how to cook

"Alright but just to warn you im not the best cook!" he said to me laughing

"I should have figured. You didn't know how to clean I don't know how you would be able to cook" I said laughing along with him

"I bet I can make amazing pancakes!" i said all defensive.. but it was true. I was a horrible cook

"Sure you can moon" I said pushing him a little

"C'mon let's go inside" I said pulling ally inside of my house

"Alright so now what?" I asked him after we ate breakfast

"movies!" I said to him smiling at his expression

"movies?" I asked her confused

"Yeah I want to watch movies all day" I told Austin who looked at me all confused

"Uhm.. okay go right ahead!" I said all confused giving her the stack of movies in my house

"Alright ally.. you are NO fun!" I told her. I mean it was 8:00 and she walked movies all day. ALL FREAKEN DAY! I mean who does that

"I am not!" I screamed at him. I am fun.. just not when someone breaks up with you.

"yeah you are! You sat on your ass all day watching sad movies that would make you think of Dallas.. and then you would cry!" I declared.. and it was true.

"Fine.. let's go" she said getting her jacked, my car keys, and walking outside..

"Okay?" I followed her "what are we doi-" before I could finish she cut me off

"You said I wasent fun.. so let's do something fun!" wow. He said I was no fun. Ally dawson is fun. I wanted to prove him wrong.

"well c'mon" I told him as I got out of the car

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her as she dragged me up a hill

"here" she said pointing out to a cliff that had water under it

"okay.. and?" I asked her confused. I swear if she's gonna do what im thinking I officially think she is crazy

"C'mon" she said while she started to take off her shoes and socks

"Oh Ally Dawson… you one crazy person" I said laughing at her

"C'mon! it'll be fun. Its not even that high to jump off of!" I protested and I started to take off my top and shorts so now I was just in my bra and underwear

"Take a picture. it'll last longer" I said to Austin and she snapped out of his daze

"Please.. I wasn't staring" I said trying to make it seem like I wasn't staring.. but damn.. she had a nice body.. she didn't know how pretty she was.. wait did I just say Ally Dawson was pretty? Alright moon your going insane

"C'mon don't be a chicken!" I said knowing Austin hated being called scared

"Fine!" I said taking off my top.. looking over the edge shaking. Dammit I cant do it. "Ally, I cant do it!" I said but before I knew it she jumped off. Ally Dawson jumped up.. oh god

"Ally!" I called and looked down on the water it was calm. Where was Ally?

"Ally!" I screamed louder and heard no response. What is she's drowning? She needs my help. Dammit Austin just jump..

_SPLASH!_

"Ally!" I called until I felt someone jump on my back

"Boo!" I screamed in Austin's ear making me jolt in the water

"Why the fuck would you scare me like that!" I said splashing water on her

"It was funny" I said laughing at Austin and I splashed him back

"Well this is funny to!" Austin said as he picked me up and threw me into the water

"Stop it Stop it!" she screamed as I continued to splash her

"Never!" he screamed as he continued to splash me and finally grabbed me and pulled him towards him

"Let me go" she whined as I pulled her towards me. The water suddenly became calm and we didn't really talk, just stare at eachother. It was actually beautiful. She was beautiful. Wait.. no.. Austin.. she's getting over Dallas don't forget that. Just because she is finally single does not mean you take the chance to take her.. Maybe it was just mean but we were both leaning in. this time it was real.. no jokes, we weren't trying to get each other back. We suddenly closed our eyes and our lips were inches away.. this was going to happen..

**WAHHH! (SHANE DAWSON REFERENCE) ANYWAYS…. Like it? Hate it? Please review what you think and be honest! thankyou**


	21. Chapter 21

"_Let me go" she whined as I pulled her towards me. The water suddenly became calm and we didn't really talk, just stare at each other. It was actually beautiful. She was beautiful. Wait.. no.. Austin.. she's getting over Dallas don't forget that. Just because she is finally single does not mean you take the chance to take her.. Maybe it was just mean but we were both leaning in. this time it was real.. no jokes, we weren't trying to get each other back. We suddenly closed our eyes and our lips were inches away.. This was going to happen.._

"Achoo!" I heard ally sneeze.. our perfect moment was ruined.. pshh. Not that I was mad or anything

"How about we get out of the water?" Austin asked me as I kept on sneezing.. I cant believe I was about to kiss him.. I mean we almost kissed before but that was just to get each other back.. I never imagined actually kiss him. But it was just those 'in the moment' things… I knew it

"Yeah" she agreed as we got out of the water. We walked up to get out clothes and got into the car. This time I was driving

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Ally asked me. I was in shock

"Ohhh the goody goody wants to skip school again. I am in shock" I joked around with her as she slapped my arm

"Shut up.. I wanna skip the rest of the week!" I said to him

"Wow! Well tomorrow is Friday! So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked her hoping that she wouldn't say jumping out of a plane of something

"ahah how about we paint" I said as he face went from being happy to looking confused

"what?" I asked him shyly

"Nothing.. just you don't seem like the ally dawson that I used to fight with all the time" I said trying to be the nicest I could be

"oh shut the fuck up" I said to Austin. What do you mean im not the ally dawson I was..

"see… see… right there.. we were getting along!" I told her

"Your point?" I asked him confused

"we CAN get along you just choose not to!" I told her. I didn't mean to sound to harsh

"I do not! Fuck Austin I would get along with you if you would stop being a total ass" I snapped back at his comment

"oh ally.. cut the crap of you acting so tough.. you know Dallas told everyone your deepest and darkest secret, and dumped you in front of the entire caff.. and I haven't seen you cry once. And I know you want to ally.. I know you do… so why dont you just cry over the guy who cheated on you! Is it honestly so hard for you to show your feelings?" Austin screamed at me.. he actually seemed pissed. Why. I have no idea…. But it got to me.. it really did.. and I started to tear up.. bad…. Shit ally.. please stop

"You know why I don't show my fucken emotions.. Austin!" I said now bawling. Dammit ally..

"because people don't give two fucken shits!" I screamed at him

"you hate it when people see you cry.. im always suppose to be the strong girl. The girl who doesn't give a shit about what other people say" I started off saying and I was now bawling..

"al-" Austin began to say but I cut him off

"don't even start with that shit Austin. No one gives two fucks about you. Honestly. Who can you trust these days. Not your boyfriend, not your parents because they are never home, not your friends, you can only trust yourself, and you cant let people see you cry. You cant let people know your weak.. you don't want to cry in front of everyone. That is why I ran okay. That is why I ran out of the caff that day.. I showed weakness. My dad told me never to do that because that is how people walk all over you. I cant show my emotions or let people see me cry.. but then at the same time, though, you hate how no one notices how broken and torn apart you are because you don't show them!" I said screaming and crying at the same time

"shh" I said to Ally as I pulled her into a hug. I had to idea what to say. She wasent mad at me. She was just mad in general. I felt so bad for her. She hugged back, and not a normal hug but a hug as if she was saying 'I just need someone to hug me and be there for me'.

"Sorry!" I quickly said as I pulled away from Austin and starting to whip my tears

"Ally… know that I'll always be here for you, you can trust me" I said to her trying to comfort her. I never seen this side of ally.

"And to think just yesterday we hated each other" I laughed and whipped my tears away

"Are you okay?" I asked her.. knowing that she wasn't

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I told him sarcastically

"well, im just glad you got to get that all off your chest" I said while we sat down

"Thank-you Austin! You know I never really shared my emotions with anyone. Or let anyone seen me cry that much. Not even Trish" I said while giving him a quick hug

"See this could be a start of a beautiful friendship" I said jokingly to her "so-" I started to say until I was cut off my Ally

"21 questions" she said smiling at me

"Huh" I replied confused

"21 questions. I've known you seen we were small. and I barley know your favourite colour Austin" I said to him. And it was true

"Alright green.. you" I asked her

"Orange" I said shyly

"Orange? Why.. that is such a unique choice?" I responded. Psh green is WAY better.

"that's because im unique. And I don't know its different…its not really common" I said smiling at him

"Alright.. uhm.. first kiss, age and who?" Austin asked me

"grade 8, Josh rougle" I said shyly.

"that's cute.. and grade 7, karly daniels" he said looking to the floor

"ahah really karly?" I said laughing to him

"oh shut up.. It was a dare" he said laughing

"uhm.. worst thing you've ever done?" I asked him

"stole money from my parents. You?" I answered her

"woah.. and told a guy I loved him.. when I really didn't.." I said shyly to him

"Woah…. Who?" i asked her.. probably shoudnt have because she got really sad

"I…i… i… didn't love Dallas… when I told him I did" she said to me. Woah. I did not see that coming

"then why'd you say it?" I asked her… kind of regretting that I did

"I thought he would leave me if I didn't say that" I replied in a low voice

"Ally… he wouldn't have left you just because you didn't tell him that" I said smiling at her

"yeah I guess.. but that's the past.. have you ever fell in love?" I asked him looking up at him

"nope.. I don't know if it exists" I said to her

"why?" I asked him. I mean who doesn't believe love exits?

"I don't know.. I mean.. ive liked this girl since forever.. and we always fought.. jokingly.. but were still not together.. does that have anything to do with love.. or fate?" I asked her

"both.. I guess….. why don't you just tell her you like her?" I asked him. I mean Austin liking a girl and not telling her. That was strange

"I cant.. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me" I told her know looking down at the floor

"then just go up to her and kiss her" I suggested. I always tell Trish to do that with Trevor but she still doesn't listen to me

"ha. Yeah. Right. She'd probably slap me." I said laughing at her comment

"well do I know her?" I asked curious. Its like I needed to know

"Uhmm…" I got really nervous at this point "nope"

"oh well-" I began to say but he cut me off

"it's getting dark lets go home" I suggested to her. We got into my car and drove off.

Ally's Pov:

It's not like I needed to now.. but it was killing me inside that he wouldn't tell me who he liked….like its Austin I was gonna expect some popular bleached hair slut.. but she doesn't come to my school. Oh don't worry ill figure it out. I mean.. I always do ;)

**Like or Hate? REVIEWW!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Close the blinds" I mumbled as I woke up

"There's no way I can make it without you, Do it without you, Be here without you" I heard Austin singing as he walked into my room (well his room that I slept in) and opened the blinds exposing the light into the room

"Urgh.. shut up!" I said taking a pillow throwing it at him and then crawling under the bed sheets

"Now ally it is noon and if you don't get your ass out of bed you will get a visit from the tickle monster" Austin said jokingly to me. He wouldn't…

"Ally is not available at the moment so please leave a message at the beep... BEEP" I mumbled under the sheets and fell back to asleep.

"Stop! Austin! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and laughed at the same time. I was peacefully sleeping and the 'tickle monster' or other wise known as Austin the freakin asshole came over, jumped on me first and then started to tickle me

"I'll stop if you promise to get your ass out of bed" Austin said while still tickling me

"FINE! FINE.. AHHA.. PLEASE STOP!" I shrieked and laughed as he continued then stopped

"Good. Now once your all cleaned up but on the smock that I put on the desk. I have a surprise.

"Urgh.. wait- what about breakfast?" I screamed but he was already gone. I but on a pair of shorts and the smock that he laid out all nice.

"Austin!..where are you?" I shouted once I got into the kitchen but he wasent there, just a plate of pancakes that had a note saying 'Eat Up' on it. I sat and ate the pankcakes…

"Okay.. I'm done..Now.. what?" I shouted…

"Over here" i heard Austin screaming from the hallway.. what was this kid up to?

"Austin are you in-" I started to say then shut up. Wow. The entire room has paint cans and canvases everywhere. Woah

"Woah.. this is" I began saying then he cut me off

"Incredible" he said smirking at me

"Yeah! Okay when can I start?" I asked him looking at all the paint and wanting to paint the huge canvas it covered the entire wall.. it was freaken HUGE!

"now" he said smiling at me while putting on his smock

"So.. where are the paint brushes?" I asked him curiously

"Ever heard of finger painting?" he asked me smiling at me

"No way in hell am I finger painting..im going to ruin my nails" I said.. wow I sound like a girl..

"Stop being such a girl" he said winking at me and grabbing a paint can

"Fine…." I mumbled grabbing a blue paint can

"So.. uh.. how do we do this?" I asked him

"Have you ever finger painted before?" he asked me.. obviously I have.. -.-

"Obviously.. blondie.. just.. like.. uhm-" I got cut off my him again

"Take your anger out on painting" he said while grabbing a glob of paint in his hand and whipping it at the canvas.. it actually looked really fun

"Alright.." I said taking a glob of paint in my hand and copying his actions.

Ally's Pov:

We painted ALL DAY. Like honestly All Day! It was actually so fun. It seemed like me and Austin were friends. Like Real friends and it was so much fun. I complained the entire time about my hands because I hated the feeling when the paint dried on them so he gave me a brush and called me a 'princess' but it was fine after that! It was about 8:00 now. End of Pov.

"Okay let's take a break! Austin" I said turning around with the paintbrush a little to high since I by accident drew a orange streak across his chin

"Ally!" Austin gasped when I did it

"Oh my gosh! I am actually so sorry!" I said turning around to grab a towel to whip it off

"HA!" Austin screamed as I turned around and she painted a green line on my forehead. He actually thought I did it on purpose

"Your such an asshole" I said laughing and grabbing a can of red paint and dumping it on him, it got all over his mouth and smock. I couldn't help but laugh at him

"Oh your dead now!" Austin shouted and grabbed blue paint can and poured it on me.

"Austin!" I screamed. It dropped all over my mouth and smock. I could legit taste the paint … ewww

"Imma kill you!" I screamed while getting a brown paint can and pouring it on his head.

"Ally! There's brown paint in my hair!" he screamed like a little girl, and all I could do was die of laughter

"Well, brown suits you" I said winking at him as we continued our little paint fight

"Stop C'mon!" I screamed as he got globs of paint and threw them at me. Honestly by the end of it, I was all covered in paint

"You started it!" Austin screamed at me. He looked good with brown hair, not gonna lie

"Yeah and it was an accident!" I screamed and pushed him slightly and ran to the door

"Come here" he screamed and pulled me by the waist and we both slipped on all of the wet paint that didn't dry and dropped to the floor

"Owe!" I screamed and laughed at the same time

"You have blue paint all over your lips" Austin laughed at me. He shouldn't even be laughing he's the one who poured it on me

"and you have red all over yours" I laughed at him

"Want to make purple?" he said winking and smirking at me jokingly leaning in

"Ew get away from you! You have paint all over yourself!" I laughed and pushed him away as he laughed too

"Ew. I need a shower!" I declared as I stood up

"Same.. ill join you" Austin said winking at me

"Oh shush you! Where is it?" I asked him and he pointed to the door on the left. It actually felt so good to take a shower and not smell like paint…. Well I smelled like Austin but I guess that it was better than paint.. oh he actually smelled so good. I stepped out of the shower and noticed that I forgot my clothes in Austin's room. Shit. This could be bad.. alright well his room and I don't think he's in there.. urgh Ally you idiot. I cant believe you forgot your clothes. Alright just run really fast. And that is what I did. Thank god Austin wasn't in his room.

"Hey Ally do you-" Austin literally walked in on me changing. I was in shorts and a bra.. and he just stood there and stared

"Austin! Ever heard of knocking?" I said staring at him. I wasn't really uncomfortable then I realised I was only in a bra and he was looking in that _area. _

"Well yeah, but I'm starting to like what happens when I don't knock" Austin said giving me a quick wink and then smirking at me

"Your such a guy!" I said while putting on a baggy top

"You looked better without the top off" he said winking at me and going to grab a pair of shorts from his drawer

"You still didn't take a shower" I laughed at him seeing that he was still covered in paint

"Nope. I'm going now! Want to come with me? It's my last offer" Austin said winking at me again

"Naw. I think I'll pass" I said smirking at walking right past him hitting his shoulder lightly

"It feels so nice to be clean" Austin said jumping on me while I was sitting on the couch

"And it feels so nice to have your fat ass off of me" I said pushing him to the seat beside me and he chuckled

"So what do you want to do?" Austin asked me

"Well considering I skipped the entire week, how about we watch a movie, then you can drive me home" I suggested smiling at him

"Your going to leave me and my sexiness?" Austin said smirking at me

"Yeah you and your sexiness.. and no I should really get home I have work tomorrow" I said sarcastically then stopped my sarcasm when I was talking about work

"Alright what movie do you want to watch? And please don't tell me a chick flick because I am all out of tissues" Austin declared as he went over to a bunch of cd's that were lying on his counter

"Awe what happened? You used them all when you were watching Titanic?" I said laughing at me

"Maybe" he said jokingly back and I couldn't help but smile

"Oh! Let's watch Perks of Being a Wallflower!" I suggested smiling at him (A/N by the way if you never watched that movie it was FREAKEN AWESOME!)

"Eww! No apparently its sad as fuck!" he said whining

"Please! Please Awstin" I said pouting at him

"Urgh.. Fine! But if I fall asleep during it don't wake me up!" Austin said back to me.

"Pshh.. you'd probably be the first one to cry" I said jokingly back as he put in the movie

"awe!" I sniffed as my eyes were full of tears half way during the movie

"Aare you crying Ally!" Austin said acting surprised. Like he hasn't seen me cry before.

"Shh! It's actually so sad" I said whipping my tears on my top

"Awe! Come here" Austin said hugging me. I mean it wasn't awkward but like… I don't know. It was different. I couldn't really explain it. It wasn't like I wanted to hit him, I actually think over the past week that we have spent every single day I started to grow a liking towards him. I mean friends wise!... I think….

"That was so fucken sad" I said sniffling and whipping my tears as the movie ended

"Meh. It wasn't that sad" he said acting all tough when he probably cried

"Do you have a heart of coal. It was so sad" I said realizing it was almost 1 in the morning

"Shit! Austin I really need to go home!" I said realizing that he was still hugging me

"Oh! Yeah ill walk you" he said letting go of me and getting a jacket to wear as we walked out of his house

"Shit it's actually so cold" I mumbled to myself

"Well not to sound cheesy or like those stupid teen movies, but heres my jacket" Austin said taking off his jacket and giving to to me to wear

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I asking him then noticing he has a thick sweater on under it

"Naw. My Nonna bought me this thing and it is so warm!" He said bragging about his sweater. ..as we continued on with our walk

"Yeah she was so pissed!" Austin said while he finished telling me one of his famous stories

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you actually did that" I said laughing at the idiot standing beside me.

"Yup! I got kicked out but everyone laughed so whatev." He said laughing along with me as we stopped in front of my door

"Thank-you!" I whispered when I hugged him.  
"For for?" He asked me while hugging me back

"I actually think you got me over Dallas, and like for everything Austin. You took me in, and like you actually cared and listened to me, and like no one has ever seen my cry or listened to all of my bullshit, and like I just cant explain it.. but really thank you!" I said tom him while squeezing him one last time.

"Don't worry about it Alls." He said walking away waving to me while I opened my door but before I came inside I heard him call my name (Switches to both of their POVS now)

"Ally!" I called her name before she stepped into her house. I had no idea why I was going back but I needed to

"What? Did you forget something?" I questioned him and he gave me one last hug and we pulled away but he was still holding my waist

"Yeah." I said to her as I leant down and kissed her ever so gently. I had no idea what got over me the past couple of days. I had no idea what I was doing. I spent a week with Ally, and everything seemed to change. I mean I have always had a small crush on Ally! She was different and she didn't give two shits about what anyone else thought about her. She was different and special. I kissed her. I Austin Moon kissed Ally Dawson...

"Goodnight" Austin whispered to me and left. I walked inside and slide down and leaned against the door.

_I was walking inside my house when I heard someone call my name when I realized it was Austin. He came running towards me and gave me a hug. And not even a normal hug but one of those ''ll never let you go hug" and he didn't. I asked him if he forgot something because honestly he has no reason to come back._

"_Yeah" she replied to me and leaned down and kissed me ever so gently. He actually kissed me. A full on kiss. It felt like it lasted forever, when in reality… it probably only last a few seconds. I couldn't explain what I felt. I felt like my entire body was on fire, and this sound so cliché but I felt fireworks. I felt something. I walked inside my house and leaned against my door._

'Austin Moon just kissed me, ….me… Ally Dawson.. What just happened?'

That sentence kept on replaying in my head all night.

**ALRIGHT SOO/….. I think I have redeemed myself! Rate! Leave a Review! I need a lot of reviews for the next chapter. And there you go… Finally AUSALLY! Or so you think ;) please rate and review.P.S. LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE AND BE HONEST! DID YOU LIKE IT?. thanks so much guys for all the support love you all xoxo. **


	23. Chapter 23

"So yeah, that's what happened" I explained to Trish as we drove to school on Monday. I spent the entire weekend thinking about Austin and the kiss and everything really. I mean it meant something to me... I think that scariest part of it was that I kissed back and I actually liked it!

"Woah. I mean I never actually seen that coming! Has he talked to you about it?" Trish asked me as we were getting out of her car

"Nope. And I thought he would have by now... You know he's very up front about these things" I replied and slowly smiled to myself remembering that night

"Wait... Do you like him!" Trish asked me jumping up and down

"Uhm.. I don't really know.. maybe.." I said

"yes" I replied silently ….to bad she heard it

"Wait what was that?" Trish said raising an eyebrow

"Okay fine I like Austin" I mumbled in a low tone

"I will never EVER like Austin Moon! And you can quote me on that!" Trish said mimicking me and copying my actions. I actually cant believe I said that a month ago.

"Oh shut up Trish" I said playfully slapping her arm

"Ally likes Austin! Ally likes Aus-"I cut her off by putting my hand over my mouth and dragging us into a janitors closet

"What the fuck was that for?" she asked me all confused

"Stop screaming that! I don't want the entire god damn school to know. It's only been like 2 weeks since me and Dallas broke up! There going to think I'm a slut if I start dating Austin! Plus I don't even know if he likes me to!" I replied kind of sad…I actually don't know if Austin likes me... I mean its Austin

"Oh course he likes you! Why would he kiss you!" she said looking at me I mean she did have a point..

"But then again… you don't know what he wanted, its Austin Trish remember that!" I said before exiting the closet

"That's true" she agreed with me. I mean I would love to say that he likes me… but in reality Austin could be kissing me for any reason. Last year he kissed Alana Youple because she was smart and he wanted to be her science partner… Dammed Ally.. I was getting worried now, I needed to talk to him

"So what happened last week? I mean since I ran out and left Dallas standing there" I laughed slightly I mean I was really hurt but I knew for a FACT that I didn't like it anymore..

"Nothing the rest of the week, the entire school was talking about you guys! But nothing to bad.. Mostly everyone has forgotten about it…" she said trying to reassure me. Thank god

"Oh okay good!" I said smiling to her and walking into photography class.

"Hey" I said smiling at Austin and I waved to Dez as I sat down in my desk

"Oh hey" Austin said not even looking at me …then going back to talking to Dez.

"How was your weekend?" I questioned him smiling at him again.

"Okay I guess" he replied dryly and then went back to talking to Dez. Okay. That hurt I mean why was he being dry to me... I haven't said anything wrong. As I was about to attempt to talk to Austin for the third time the bell rang. Perfect I'll talk to him when we walk to chem. Class

"Hey Austin" I said tackling him from behind

"Oh hey Ally" he said looking to the floor. Why wont he just look at me?

"Can we talk for a second?" I said stopping him before going into chem. Class

"Sure. Actually I think we need to talk for more than a second" he said as we walked out of the school and into the court yard. Well it looks like were skipping again. But in all honestly I didn't mind it

"Look Austin about Friday…" I began to say but he cut me off

"I think we should just forget about it" he said looking at the ground

"Wait… what… why?" I asked him with a confused look on my face

"It was obviously a mistake.. Ally.. I was just not thinking and I kissed you out of no where" He said beginning to stand up

"Are you kidding me? You come and kiss me… you kissed me.. and then you decide to just forget about it.. and pretend it never happened?" I questioned him

"Well ohm-" I didn't let him finish I started to tear up

"Austin! I actually thought you liked me. I shouldn't have been so stupid! You would never like a girl like me. and I actually liked you.. I actually liked you Austin Moon! But you know what yeah how about we just forget about it since that is what you want" I said and walked off. I was whipping my tears I.. I just couldn't face him. I actually liked him a lot.. the entire weekend that's all I could think of

"_I like you to Ally.. More than you'll ever know" Austin mumbled to himself as he stood there watching ally walk off._

**WHAT :o I know all of you guys wanted them to get together but I just love messing with you and it wouldn't have been fun if they didn't have one more fight! Review.. Like Hate?**


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a two and a half weeks since I've talked to Austin and honestly I can't take it anymore. An entire 2 and a half weeks of seeing him in school, having in 3 out of 4 of my classes. And he cant even look at me.. I thought he liked me but I guess I was wrong. Dallas even tried to apologize to me but I gave him 'the finger' and walked off.

"Ally! Guess what came in!" Trish said opening an envelope that was sent from our school

"What is it?" I questioned her

"Our Semi-formal tickets" Trish shrieked and started jumping up and down

"Ahh! We have to go dress shopping. And when is it?" I asked Trish while jumping up and down with her

"Dec. 10. Which is a Friday.. This Friday! And wait why are there four? One for me, you, and Trevor" Trish asked me

"Oh.. Well Dallas asked me before we broke up! Just give it to him tomorrow!" I said smiling at my best friend who was overly excited for just semi

"Awe! Well its okay you can go with Austin!" Trish said by accident then I shot her a look

"Oh sorry ally! I didn't mean to say that" Trish said apologizing to me and I smiled at her

"No really its fine im over him" I said trying to give her a smile... but Trish being my best friend knew I was lying

"Oh shut up! You know your not! You've liked him for what a month and you liked him a lot more than you liked any of your exes!" Trish declared and it was true.

"Oh shh!" I said while throwing a pillow at her

"You know it's true! You've always liked him haven't you!" Trish said asking me

"What! No!" I said trying to smile. I guess I haven't really thought of that before

"Do you not remember in grade 9 when you told me you liked him. And then in grade 10 and 11 you liked him again before you started to date Dallas!" Trish said crossing her arms and looking at me

"Ha! Okay stop making shit up Trish" I said laughing at my friend

"I'm not lying! You might have been drunk out of your fucken mind when you told me but you said it!" Trish told me and my mouth dropped open

"Your such a liar!" I said getting up to get a drink

"No lies! I swear to god! Ask Cindy she was there!" Trish said and for some reason I believed her. I mean I always thought Austin was hot. I've told everyone that! Even Austin to his face but I don't ever remember saying I liked him. Maybe I have just been denying it for this long!

"Anyways let's go shopping!" Trish said grabbing her keys and walking out the door as I followed her

"Shit" I said while walking into the mall realizing that Dallas, Austin, and Mason were there hanging out with a bunch of sluts which they probably just saw and started to flirt with them

"It's okay Ally! Well just ignore them! Wait actually lets give Dallas his ticket!" Trish suggested and I took the ticket and walked over to them

"Well, well, well… Ally are you crawling back to me already" Dallas said acting all cocky

"The more cocky you act Dallas resembles the less cock you have" I said smirking at his comment.

"Ooohh!" I heard Mason scream as I dissed Dallas

"Shut up Mason. What do you want?" Dallas said suddenly pissed off since I embarrassed him in front of the girls

"Here" I said handing him the semi ticket

"What is it?" Dallas asked reaching out for the ticket

"If you can't read, its our semi ticket and since were not dating anymore, were not going together anymore!" I said looking at Dallas

"But you still want to" Dallas said going back to his cocky self and winking at me… after that I seen Austin's face was filled with anger. Why would he get mad at me if he was the one who turned me down?

"In your dreams Dallas" I said shoving past him not even making eye contact with Austin

"Was it awkward?" Trish asked me as I walked into the store with her

"What do you think?" I questioned her laughing

"Okay I love with one!" Trish said picking up a blue tight dress

"It's really pretty Trish and blue is such a good colour on you! I like this one" I said picking up a dark purple dress that was sweetheart and it flows

"Awe! Ally who are you trying to impress" Trish said winking at me

"Austin" I mumbled to myself and smiled. Thank god Trish didn't hear me. We bought our dresses and left to go home. I want semi to come to fast.. at least something good will happen to me this month. And this moment wont be something I have to forget about!

**Like/hate? Sorry this chapter was bad but it's important for the next chapter! THIS IS SEMI! WOOOTTT. Leave a review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**IT'S HERE! AUSLLY IS FINALLY HEREE!**

"It's finally semi!" I screamed and started to dancing around my empty house

"Ally! Ally!" I heard Trish call from downstairs

"Up here!" I called for her to come upstairs

"Woah! You look amazing Trish" I said smiling at my best friend

"You do to! Austin will be very impressed!" Trish said smiling at me and winking

"Pleasee I do NOT want to impress Austin!" I said trying to hide the fact that I really did

"Oh please... You were never good at whispering I heard you mumble that in the store on Sunday!" I couldn't help but laugh; I should really practice my whispering skills

"C'mon it's almost 7:30! Were going to be late if you don't hurry your ass up!" Trish said smiling at me as I stumbled putting on my heels. I was never a big fan of heels unlike Trish who would wear the every day to school

"Woah! This place is decorated to nice! You wouldn't even know you were in a high school gym" I joked with Trish as we walked into the gym

"Yeah I know oh there's Trevor im going to say hi!" Trish said as she ran up to him and kissed him. They were actually a very cute couple. This gym was actually decorated beautifully! The theme was: Winter Wonderland. Even thought it was way over done it was still beautiful.

"Ally!" I heard Cindy scream my name and gestured for me to come over

"Woah! Sorry!" I heard a guy say as I literally walk into him and cause us both to fall

"Oh… ohm… Sorry Austin!" I said trying to not make any eye contact with him

"Its okay Alls" he said smiling at me. Woah this is a first in what… a month…?

"Sorry Im kind of a klutz in heels" I said looking back at him

"Don't worry about it" he said helping me up

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen isn't it?" I asked me talking about how they decorated the gym. I tried to start a conversation with him even though I was extremely mad at him for not talking to me in over a month. I never told anyone this not even Trish but I legit cried every week. I don't even know why… but I knew it was for Austin

"Not the most" he gestured back shrugging and shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants

"What have you seen that looked better?" I asked him confused

"You" he said smirking then he winked at me and walked off to Mason, and Jerry. How can he do that? He can't just pretend that he our kiss never happened

"Wait-Austin!" I said before he walked off

"Well talk later Alls" he whispered and walked off. I didn't believe him because I knew we wouldn't

"You look so good!" Cindy and Becca cheered as I walked over

"Thanks you guys do to!" I said happily while I hugged them both

"Let's go dancing!" they shrieked and we walked over to the dance floor. We danced literally the entire night and I totally forgot all about Austin just for that night

"Hem.. Students.. now we will be drawing the semi king and queen!" Mr. Choe got up to the microphone and started up while the entire gym cheered

"Now.. the prom queen is…" he started to say as he opened up the envelope "Is this some type of a joke!" Mr. Cho stated and everyone was very confused at this point including me.. I have no idea but Austin, Mason, Jerry and Trevor started dying of laughter.

"It says that the semi queen is… Dallas?.. this makes no sense" Mr. Choe said getting off the stage and walking over to the ballet box. By this time everyone was laughing hysterically including me. I was laughing so hard me and Trish were dying of laughter on the floor. I turned back at Dallas who was pissed and freaking out on Austin, Mason, Jerry, and Trevor who were still making fun of him

"Well.. Apparently all the ballets say Dallas.. so only for this dance Dallas is apparently our queen!" Mr. Cho said giving Dallas the tiara while everyone laughed at him

"Oh well thank you! It is very pretty" Dallas said in a girly voice making everyone laugh. Well at least he was a good sport about the entire situation

"And now.. for the semi King.." Mr. Cho stated as he opened up the envelope "is… Austin Moon" and everyone cheered. Well everyone really except for me.. I slightly smiled at it. I looked up at him and he looked so gracious and happy. All the girls cheered for him and he winked at Addison who was literally in the front screaming her head off. I don't know why but I felt a little bit jealous.. just a little bit

"Now is for the traditional dances of the kings and queens" Mr. Cho stated as everyone was still laughing at Dallas. Eventually the song " Ed Sheeran- The A Team" started to play. Dallas went over to Julia and asked her to dance with him, all she could do was laugh and she gladly expected. Other couples started to dance and after everyone did. Now Austin had to pick someone to dance with, and my heart started to beat faster and faster when I noticed he started walking in my direction.

"Oh my-" Trish started off saying

"Is he?" Cindy continued but I cut her off

"I think so" I couldn't help but smiled but that smile faded really quickly when I saw Austin asking Tania to dance. My heart literally broke. I broke.. the worst part about it was that I thought we would talk and maybe he liked me but clearly after a month of not talking to me he realized he didn't. he didn't at all..

"Ally are you-?" Trish started to ask me but I left I ran out of the gym and Austin saw me leaving I knew he did. I walked out to the front of the school and sat on the bench at the front of the school. I sat there on the bench with my face buried in my hands and cried. I must have looked like a raccoon but I didn't give two shits.

"Ally!" I heard a voice screaming my name.

"Over here!" I called trying to make it seem like I was fine..

"Hey.." Dez said running over scratching the back of his head

"Dez?" I questioned him confused..

"Sorry I know you expected Austin or Trish or… something?" he said seeming sorry but I smiled at him "I told Trish that if it's okay I would talk to you" he said smiling at me

"yeah that's fine so what's up?" I said trying to dry my eyes

"Don't be mad at Austin" he said looking at me

"And why not? Dez he kissed me, then he pretended it never happened, then he goes to ask Julia to dance… im sorry Dez but it really hurts" I said tearing up again until he pulled me into a hug

"Ally… it was just dare" he said and I pulled away form him

"What was?" I questioned him getting worried. What if him kissing me was just a dare?

"Dallas dared Austin to ask Tiana to dance with him." Dez said trying to relax me since I was crying by now

"Oh-I'm sorry! Just it really got to me" I said whipping away my tears with my sweater

"It's okay Ally" he said getting up and reaching out to grab my hand to bring me back inside

"Thanks Dez!" I said smiling to him grabbing his hand and wlaking inside

"By the way, Austin has been thinking about that kiss a lot to" Dez mumbled something but I couldn't hear him since we walked in and the song 'Nicki Minaj- The Boyz' started to finish

"Okay guys my buddy Austin here wants to sing this song to a very special lady of his" Kyle said as he brought Austin a microphone to start singing. He smirked at me and started to sing:

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  


"Woot!" the crowd cheered as Austin was almost done. But he did something surprising, he sang the song he sang at the talent show.. and he sang it directly at me.. people started to notice and I started to blush badly..

"You had me at hello" Austin sang for the last time breathless as he did something unexpected. He jumped off of the stage and kissed me.. full on lip on lip kissing. I heard everyone gasp but I didn't care at all. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my waist closer to his body. At that point I didn't care that he ignored me for an entire month….

"I missed you" I heard him whisper in my ear and he then went back on stage to talk to Kyle who was the DJ

"The next song is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, which was requested by Austin for a special someone" Kyle said into the microphone and everyone started to dance

"Want to dance?" Austin jumped off stage and came over to ask me. I didn't even respond but I did grab his hand and walk over to the dance floor. I could see Trish and Cindy smiling like idiots as I started to dance with Austin.

"Ally im so so-" Austin began to apologize but I cut him off

"What the hell were you thinking? Not talking to me for an entire month, then all of a sudden singing a song for me, kissing me in front of the entire school, and expecting me to forgive? Did you honestly think that would work?" I said kind of upset and just a little angry

"Well uhm.." Austin began to say while scratching the back of his neck. I cut him off again and kissed him. I could feel him smile through the kiss and I did too

"Well it did!" I replied after we let go

"Ally.. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that" Austin whispered that in my ear while we were still dancing

"Then why did you do it?" I asked him really curious

"I…I…I was scared. I was scared to loose you or hurt you Ally. I mean you just broke up with Dallas and I thought you only liked me to get over him. And I couldn't do that. I gave you a month to finally get over him. I had to make sure because Ally I lo-like you a lot! I always have …I fought with you constantly because that was the only way I could get your attention. Ally that day that you tricked me and pretended to kiss me, I actually thought you were which was why I fell for it. I haven't realized how much I liked you since tonight. I mean I always thought you were beyond beautiful.. but you are so much more than that… You are perfect Ally Dawson!" Austin said kissing me again before I had a chance to respond.

"C'mon I want to show you something.. Let's get out of here" Austin said grabbing my hand

"I can't… I promised Cindy I'd go to her after party" I said to Austin

"Please" Austin pleaded. I have no clue why but I gave in..

"Austin we've been walking for 20 minutes where are you taking me" I asked him

"It's a surprise alls… goodness your not patient" Austin said while we were walking up a sandy hill

"Were here!" Austin said smiling at the beach

"And?" I asked him. We were only a sandy hill in the perfect view of the beach I mean it's beautiful and all but I thought it would have been.. I don't know.. more.. 'special'.. I guess..

"You'll see.. give it 5 minutes" Austin said looking at his watch

"Mkay" I said mumbling to him and we kind of just stood there in silence until Austin started to talk again

"Taking your advice was probably the best thing I ever did" Austin said smiling at me

"What advice?" I asked him confused

"You told me to go up to the girl I liked and kiss her" he said smiling at the ground and that was when I realized he was taking about me.. but I decided to have a little fun with it

"Oh.. so you like this girl.. what's she like?" I asked him knowing exactly what he was talking about

"Shes.. everything I could ever ask for" he said kissing me on the check.. all I could do was blush

"I-" I was going to start joking with him again when he cut me off

"Watch" he said pointing at the horizon and he grabbed my hand. I didn't know what he meant until I saw it. The sun was setting on the beach.. and it was absolutely beautiful.. I actually never seen the sun set..

"Woah!... it's beautiful" I said as I watched the sun set on the beach..

"Not as beautiful as you" Austin said kissing me again and I couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy yet cut comment

"Your so cheesy" I said sitting down on the hot sand beside Austin as we watched the sun set together, my head laying in his chest and his arms around me… it honestly felt like one of those movies…. One of those movies that started off with the two kids fighting but like flirt fighting, and then they eventually get together in the end and watched the sunset together…

Best.

Night.

Ever.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?... hate or love?... 15 reviews and I post the next chapter! Please leave reviews thank you for all of your support! IT WAS CHEESY BEYOND BELIEF… BUT… WHATEVER : ).. loveyouall xoxo **


	26. Chapter 26

Woah. It's Friday already. This week was the best week of my ENTIRE LIFE! First off, Austin asked me to be his girlfriend in front of the entire school and I said YES! Well obviously.. good thing Dallas wasn't there.. he's on vacation.. so when he comes back on Monday.. this would be interesting. Anyways, everyone congratulated us and it was just perfect. He also took me out of our first day which was honestly the most romantic thing ever! We had a picnic on the rock that we jumped off of before, then a walk on the beach, then he took me dancing, which I suck at which was pretty funny, and then he took me home. It was honestly so romantic. **(1)**

"Ding dong" the door bell rang and my thoughts were interrupted

"PARTY TIME" Cindy and Trish screamed as they walked into my house. We were having one of our traditional sleepover's

"oh yes.. especially since my dad isn't home" I said winking at them and putting their bags in the living room since that was where we were sleeping

"we haven't had one in so long and we need to catch up on everything since we all have boyfriends" Cindy said screaming

"What.. wait.. who are you dating" I said smiling

"well, uhm Mason asked me out the night of semi, but since you mystically disappeared with Austin, you weren't there.." Cindy said giving me one of her signature faces

"Awe that's still so-" I began to say but Trish cut me off

"Where did you two even go" Trish said asked me curiously

"And this is why we need a sleepover" I said laughing at them

"Popcorn's ready" I screamed from the kitchen room

"Yay! Im so hungry" Cindy said laughing

"But you just ate 2 boxes of pizza BY YOUR SELF!" Trish said laughing at Cindy

"Oh shut up" Cindy said pushing Trish as I walked in with the bowl of popcorn

"Okay now where were we?" I asked Trish I sat down opening my bottle of beer

"Cindy just finished her story about Mason asking her out and now you have to explain where you and Austin went that night?" she said eyeing me

"Alright so-" I began the long ass story

"AWE!" Cindy and Trish screeched

"Yeah, it was pretty cute" I said smiling at the ground and blushing

"Your turn Trish. Truth or Dare?" Cindy asked her

"Dare! When have I ever picked truth. Im not ally im not a wimp!" Trish said laughing

"Hey! Im not a wimp. In fact the next one im picking Dare" I said regretting that

"Okay.. so.. Trish I dare you to…..prank call mr. cho" Cindy laughed handing her a phone number

"how did you even get- what ever… give it to me?" Trish said grabbing the phone number and prank calling Mr. Cho

"ello? Mr. Cho? Dis it Sorbey Money's and you neva pick up your order on 400 pounds of raw fish?" Trish said in an accent making us laugh

"No, yes, you order cuz it say on paper" Trish said again into the phone

"Yes, yes, we deliver.. yes, tank-you bye bye" Trish said laughing on the phone

"Did he by it?" Cindy asked laughing

"Yeah the poor guy actually thinks 400 pounds of fish are going to be delivered to his door" Trish said as we all laughed

"Oh wow" me and Cindy laughed together

"Alright.. Ally… truth or dare?" Trish asked knowing that I would have to pick dare

"Fine I pick dare" I said

"Okay what should be the-" Trish began to say as the door bell rang

"We ordered Chinese food like 10 minutes ago.. man there fast at delivering" Cindy said and I agreed

"Wait!" Trish said before I opening the door

"What?" I asked her confused

"I dare you to take off your top and be topless when you answer the door!" Trish said laughing

"what the fuck! No!" I said laughing back

"It's a dare Ally you have to do it" Cindy said laughing.

"Fine" I mumbled taking off my top. Now I was in my long pyjama bottoms and a bra, well push-up! The Chinese man was in for a surprise

"Do I have to?" I began to plead as I was about to open the door

"yes!" Cindy and Trish cheered

"Bitches" I mumbled as I was opening the door

"We heard that" Trish screamed from the living room

I opening the door and regretted being topless because guess who was at my door..

"Hey Al-" Austin, Mason, and Trevor said as I opened the door TOPLESS

"uhmm" I began to say while blushing since I new they were all staring at my chest

"Are we missing something?" Mason asked very confused

"It was a dare!" I said telling them

"Uhm… babe.. you know how much I love seeing you topless but how about you put on a top for now" Austin said noticing that Mason and Trevor were staring

"erm.. I cant really! It's a dare!" I said quietly

"Well at least where this" Austin said taking off his jacket and putting it on me

"Guys!" Austin said snapping Trevor and Mason out of there dazes and I couldn't help but laugh

"Ally, why are you taking so long, did you fuck the Chinese food guy or something?" Trish said laughing not knowing that the guys were here!

"She's joking Austin" I said whispering embarrassed as fuck as he gave me a 'wtf' look

"Your such a flirt ally…" Trish said laughing coming into the room seeing the guys here and me topless in Austin's jacket

"Guess who decided to visit us?" I said looking at Trish as she know I was dying of embarrassment

"Oh… uhm.. hey… guys…. It was just a dare" Trish said covering up her laughter

"The movie is starting!" Cindy said screaming while walking to the door in just her short shorts

"Well, this sleep over seems to be a lot of fun. Mind if we join?" Mason said laughing

"Sure" I said smiling at them

"Let's go!" Trish said grabbing Trevor's hand while Cindy grabbed Mason's and head off to the living room leaving me and Austin there in an awkward silence until I decided to brake it

"So how did you guys know I was having a sleep over?" I asked him crossing my arms

"The better question is why were you half-naked answering the door?" he said crossing his arms, copying my actions and raising an eyebrow

"Trish dared me to.. now what's your excuse moon?" I said smirking at him

"I overheard you talking to Trish and Cindy, you should really practice your whispering skills" Austin said laughing and kissing me

"Oh shut up! I've never been good at whispering" I said blushing and kissing him again until we were interrupted by Cindy

"When you guys are done sucking each other's faces off, want to come into the living room? The movie is going to start any second now" Cindy said laughing and I blushed looking to the ground "were coming" I said as I was about to start walking into the living room

"By the way Als… you look amazing without a top on" Austin said winking at me and that was when I zipped up his sweater and walked into the living room

"This isn't even funny!" Mason and Trevor started to whine during the middle of the film

"Fine! Let's just play Truth or dare" Trish said shutting off the t.v., turning on the radio and smiling evilly. _This isn't going to turn out good._

"Well, in that case… we need drinks" Me and Cindy said laughing at each other

"Alright, let's begin" I said bringing out more beers, a bottle of Vodka, Rum and shot glasses

"Ally, how about we not drin-"Austin began to say. What was his deal? He always drank?

"This is how we play! We go around in a circle and we say something who ever hasn't done it takes a shot!" Trish began to say

"That's not Truth or Dare!" Cindy whined

"That's the point" Trish smiled and filled up the shot glasses

"Alright.. ill go first" Cindy stated

"I have never smoked weed" Cindy said and only herself and Trevor took a shot.

"Alright never have I ever threw up because I got to drunk" Trish said and surprisingly it was only me, Cindy, and Trish taking a shot.

"Never have I ever…loved a guy" I said quietly and that's when Austin's head popped up kind of upset I guess. And I had no clue. Me, Mason, and Trevor, and Austin took a shot.. This night was not starting off good. A lot more shots later and I'm pretty sure Austin and Cindy were the only sort of sober ones, the rest of us were all Tipsy

"Alright… Austin, I think we should get everyone to bed" Cindy laughed as she and Mason took off to one room, Trish and Trevor in another, and me and Austin in another. Obviously we weren't going to do anything since Cindy was sober, Trish was an angry drunk, and Austin was sober..

"Noooo austitnnn I don't wannaa goo to beedddyybiee" I slurred very tipsy

"C'mon alls, you need sleep" Austin said trying to pick me up off of the floor

"Nooooooo! Leavvee mee heree!" I demanded but I guess he didn't take that as an answer since he picked me up bridal style and dropped me onto the bed

Austin's Pov.

"C'mon ally! You need to sleep" I said dropping her onto the bed. Dammit she was a very stubborn drunk

"Ohhhh I knoowww whyy you puuat mmeeee heereee" Ally said trying to flirt I guess? To be honest I don't even know what she was thinking she was to tipsy to think

"Ally, C'mon! sleep!" I said taking off the extra sweater she put on so that she would not over-heat

"Ohhhh you wannnaaa doo that" Ally said slurring then kisses me really sloppy. Then she started to do something unexpected she started to fidget with my pants buckle. I couldn't help myself but kiss her as she did this. She put her hands underneath my shirt and started to kiss me harder and harder, I couldn't help but groan. That was when I stopped myself.

"Ally Stop c'mon please baby go to bed" I said slightly pushing her away not wanting to hurt her

"Fiinneee" she said slurring obviously mad, but she did what she was told and sprawled herself out of the bed. I decided to give her some space so I was gonna sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Austin…." Ally mumbled before I left

"Yah?" I asked before I stepped out of the door

"Whyyy doo you nawwtt wannaa sleep with meee? Isss it becauseyouu donntt lovee mmee?" Ally slurred and I couldn't help but laugh

"It's because I love you way to much Ally" I whispered, kissed her forehead and walked out of her room while closing the door behind me.

_Too bad she couldn't hear me since she was drunk._

**Sorry I hate first dates I really didn't want to explain it **

**So love/hate? Tell me! 5 reviews and I post the next episode! **


	27. Chapter 27

"Dammit" I mumbled as I woke up with a pounding headache

"What the fu-" I stopped myself from talking out loud. I noticed that I was the only one in my room and I was half-dressed. I was in a bra and shorts. I have NO CLUE what happened last night. I remember me, Cindy, and Trish having a sleepover, Austin, Trevor, and Mason interrupting it… then taking shots.. and after that, everything is a blur

"Austin?" I said whispering while walking down stairs. I didn't want to scream, I didn't know who was awake.

"are you down he-" I was finishing my sentence when I saw Austin sleeping on the couch shirtless. He looked so, just so peaceful sleeping.. I just had to ruin it

"What the fuck?" Austin screamed as I literally jumped on him

"Austin… Language" I said laughing at him

"oh shut up.. what was that for?" Austin said sitting up while I sort of straddled him but not in a bad way I just jumped on him

"I needed to wake you up some how" I said smiling at him

"How about waking me up with a kiss" Austin said smirking at me, and then I kissed him

"Well it was either that or pouring cold water on your head" I said chuckling

"Never mind… thank-you for jumping on me.. Because I would have killed you if you poured water on me" Austin said laughing while running his hands through his hair.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked questioning

"oh there sleeping in the rooms together" Austin said finally getting up

"Oh… together? Well, uh,….. why didn't you sleep with me…" I said realizing what I say when Austin started to smile.. I did NOT mean it like that

"No! not that like! I meant-" I began saying while blushing until Austin caught me off

"Well, you meant it like that last night, which was why I decided to sleep on the couch" he started to say while scratching his neck sort of in a nervous-cute way

"Sorry I was drunk" I said blushing not knowing that I could have ALMOST slept with him

"But like… no offence.. like not that you would have but like you're a guy? Why didn't you?" I mumbled but I knew he could hear ever word. I don't think I've ever been THIS red in my entire life, but I couldn't help myself

"Ally, its okay honestly, just I would not ever take advantage of a girl when she's drunk especially you" Austin said coming to give me a hug and kisses me gently

"Awe Austin, thank you" I said squeezing him just a little bit tighter. He is actually the nicest and sweetest guy I ever met

"And I would at least want you to remember how good I was when we do sleep together" Austin said winking at me and getting off of the couch and picking up some of the beer bottles we left out. He's such as asshole.. But yet still irresistible

"So your saying 'were' going to sleep together" I said raising an eyebrow at him

"Please, Ally, you can't resist this much longer" he said smirking at my and motioning his hands up and down his body

"Just watch me" I said getting up and swaying my body in a sexy way while walking upstairs. I kind of loved messing with him.

"Morning Ally" Trish, Trevor, Cindy, and Mason said as they finally woke up

"Morning guys, sleep well?" I said laughing at them. They all looked like a mess

"Yeah, having a hangover is fun" Trish said laughing along with Mason

"Well, you shouldn't have drank that much last night" I agreed laughing along with them

"Urgh, so what are we doing today?" Trish asked

"Oh! Let's go to the carnival! Me, Trish, and Ally were going to go anyways but you guys can come to" Cindy said hoping that they would agree to come, and they did

"Perfect, alright mason, Trevor, and Austin can go home and get ready. It's already 3:00. We'll meet at the carnival at around 6:00 ish" I said and everyone agreed with this plan

"Bye guys" Me, Cindy, and Trish screamed as they closed the door

"Please don't tell me you guys slept together in my beds" I said staring directly at Trish and Cindy

"Ally, please we didn't.. did you and Austin?" Trish said jokingly to me knowing that I was a virgin. They didn't know Austin was one though.

"Oh shut up and get ready. Were going to clean up, take showers since we all smell like alcohol, get changed, and then leave" I said while we started to clean up.

"C'mon Ally! It's 5:45" Were meeting them at 6! Let's go" Cindy screamed from down stairs. I was always the one who took the longest. I put on black short shorts, red suspender that attached to my shorts and hung down, a grey crop top with a skull on it and my red lipstick. It looked pretty cute not Goth like a explained it to be.

"Coming" I said putting on my combat boots and running down stairs

"Lets Go! I'm so excited!" Cindy said running out of the door and into my car

"Hey guys" we screamed as we saw Austin, Trevor, and Mason hanging out by Mason's car

"Okay… sooo… we split up, meet up for dinner, and split up again" Trish said smiling at her plan

"Break" we screamed and walked into the carnival. It was actually so pretty. It was half on the beach and half on the beach and half not, so people were all over the place

"Miss me?" Austin joked with me while wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck

"Who me? Ew why would I miss you" I said joking around with him

"Bitch" Austin mumbled as I slapped his arm playfully

"C'mon I want a corn dog!" Austin cheered as he ran ahead to the corn dog stand. I couldn't help but laugh at how much he reminded me of a little kid. He _is _a little kid at heart

"Okay you got your corn dog! C'mon I want to go on some rides" I said walking over to the rides

"Let's go on Fire Ranger! Apparently it's the scariest ride in the park" Austin said grabbing my hand. Scariest? Okay well, I only have 2 fears in the world. Stage fright which I got over, and rides, like scary rides.

"Erm.. Austin… do you think I could.. maybe.. not go on this one?" I said shyly

"What? Why not?" Austin said frowning now

"Because I'm scared" I mumbled

"Woah! The almighty Ally Dawson is scared of a wittle ride?" Austin said to me in a baby voice. Dammit I hate when he does this.

"Hey! I am NOT SCARED!" I said starting to get mad. I hate when people think im a chicken

"Chicken! Ally's a whittle baby" Austin said in a baby voice

"I'll you show you a baby!" I said grabbing his wrist tightly and getting onto the ride.

"See was that so scary?" Austin said as we got off of the ride

"Well accordingly to you it was?" I said laughing at him

"What I was not scared!" Austin said trying to defend himself

"AHHH!" I screamed copying the scream he did on the ride

"oh shut up! At least I got you on the ride!" he said laughing at my imitation of his scream

"I know and it's only because I love proving people wrong. Curse me!" I said laughing along with him

"Come on let's go get cotton candy" Austin said after we went on 6 more rides. It was about 8:00 now. We didn't meet up with the other, we decided to eat separately which I was totally fine with

"Okay you get two and I'll find a table" I said walking over and standing beside a table

"Aus-" I began to say as I saw a shadow in front of me. I looked up and there stood a really cute boy. Not as cute as Austin but still cute. He had dark black hair and green eyes. He was wearing grey pants and a black v-neck.

"Can I help you uhh?" I asked him not in a rude way

"Chris" he said smiling at me

"Can I help you Chris?" I asked him smiling

"Nope. I just thought you were pretty cute so I thought I would do the honour of coming over here and talking to you" he said winking at me which I have no clue made me blush.

"And you know my name which is why I deserve to know your name" he said smiling at me

"Ally" I said shaking his hand

"Uhm here" he said writing something on a piece of paper and I realized it was his number.

"Call me some time cutie" he said winking at me

"This cutie actually has a boyfriend" Austin said coming to stand beside me. I couldn't help but smile. I thought it was really cute how he was jealous. He know I would never like anyone else but him

"Really.. you two?" Chris said shaking his head in disbelief

"She is way to good for you man?" Chris said smirking knowing that it would get Austin mad

"Anyways, give me a call sexy" he said winking at me and walking off to go back to his friends

"Austin! Don't!" I said as Austin was about to go and punch him

"Why not?" He said really mad.

"Don't waste your time on him" I said smiling at him ripping up Chris's number and throwing the pieces on the ground which the wind ended up blowing away

"Thanks, Alls….uhm." he said hugging me tightly

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed nervous?

"Nothing. Uhm.. Let's go on the ferrous wheel" Austin said seeming fine all of a sudden and dragging me to the ferrous wheel.

"It's so beautiful up here" I said as we got stopped at the top of the ferrous wheel. The sky was black but we could clearly see the moon and the stars. The fair was light up so it was honestly just beautiful

"It actually is" Austin said agreeing with me

"Look at the stars, starlight star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight" I said crossing my fingers and my eyes and making a wish

"Make a wish Austin!" I said pointing at the brightest star in the night

"Your such a little kid Alls" Austin said laughing at me

"C'mon make one, maybe it would come true" I said smiling at him

"Why would I need to?" he began to say. I kind of gave him the confused face, I mean doesn't everyone want something?

"Ally, I don't want to wish for anything.. I have everything I need. A nice house, a alright family, amazing friends, and… the perfect girlfriend" he said smiling at me. He was so cheesy but honestly it still made my heart melt. I leaned it and gently kissed him.

"Ally?" Austin said as he leaned in again

"Yeah Austin?" I asked him smiling

"I… I love you" he said smiling at me. I did not know what to say. I just sort of froze.

"Austin…i.." I ended up not finishing my sentence but kissing him instead. I knew he enjoyed it since he was smiling so it and I guess I was to just a little though. I couldn't say it back. I hated myself for that. And I knew he expected me to say it. I didn't want this to be another Dallas thing. I didn't want to say it when I didn't mean it.

"Erm… Austin" I started to say after we got off of the ferrous wheel

"It's alright alls" he smiled at me kissing me again

"Are you mad I didn't say it back?" my face was red and I couldn't stop starring at the ground. I was so embarrassed about it. Austin gently lifted my chin and made me look at him

"I don't care if you don't love me yet ally, I just wanted to you to know that I love you" Austin said kissing me again. I couldn't help but smile. He said he loves me. I mean… Austin Moon… loves me.. Ally Dawson..

"Thank-you Austin" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him.

Best. Night. Ever.

_Or so I thought. _

"Okay, let's go meet up with Trish and Cindy. There near the corn dog shack!" I said as just received a text from Cindy telling us to meet up with them

"Alright that's this way" Austin said pointing to the total opposite direction that the ride was in

"Your so bad with directions" I said laughing at him

"No it's this way" he demanded.

"No it's back near the ferrous wheel" I said laughing

"What! No! C'mon ally. Im pretty sure I know where it is" he said turning around and knocking face first to some girl. She dropped her food and her drink sort of spilled on her shoes. Oh shit.

"What the fuck!" The girl with the sort of orangey blonde hair that was clearly died that colour cried out

"I am so sorry" Austin said as he noticed she dropped her things

"It's uhm.. okay" the girl spoke up and got off the ground. She dusted herself up and finally looked up at me and Austin

"Austin!" The girl cried out and hugged him

"Cassidy?" Austin said in a confused voice but hugged her back. Cassidy? I've never heard of her before. I'm pretty sure she didn't come to our school

"How are you?" Cassidy said smirking at him. There was something _off _about this girl, I just knew it.

"Uhm… uhm.. good.. and you?" Austin said starting to get nervous. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It was like I was invisible to him

"Yeah, good" she said smiling at him

"So what are you doing here in Miami?" Austin said asking her

"I'm visiting my uncle here for a month" she said while writing something down

"here" she said handing him a piece of paper with her phone number on it? Her phone number.. really?

"hem" I said while coughing so that maybe Austin would stop staring at this girl and maybe introduce me

"Oh Cassidy this is my friend Ally" he said introducing me.. Wait.. wait a fucken minute.. did he just say friend? Friend... okay like 2 minutes ago I was his girlfriend? And now I am his friend?

"Ally this is Cassidy" he said while gesturing his hands to Cassidy

"Hi" she said shrugging me off and paying attention back to Austin

"Cass" a girl with black short hair came calling behind her

"Hey bri, Austin this is my friend bri" she introduced her friend and Austin did a head nod to acknowledge that she was there

"Bri this is Austin, the guy I slept with" Cassidy said to her friend bri

"W-w-what?" I managed to choke out. DID SHE JUST SAY SLEEP WITH. He told me he was a virgin

"She's joking Ally" Austin said turning back to me shocked that she would say something like that. Wow, now he notices im here.

"Haha, yeah im only joking, but he wanted to" she said winking at Austin. Was this girl serious?

"C'mon, meggy is waiting for us" Bri said and walked off

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Austin, nice meeting you again Al-?" she said not remembering my name. I could tell she was doing it on purpose

"Ally" I said rolling my eyes at her

"Bye Austy!" she said kissing him on the check and whispering something in his ear that made he smirk. Okay, I don't get jealous easily. But really….like he doesn't even stop him.

"Bye Austy" I mimicked as she walked off

"Ally I'm so-" Austin began to say but I cut him off

"So now im just your friend?" I asked him crossing my hands

"No i-" he began again but I cut him off

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked him sort of mad. He could tell I was pissed. Well wouldn't you be to?

"Erm… uhmmm" Austin began to say

**Hate/Love? Who do you think Cassidy is? 8 reviews and I post the next one! Thanks for all your support guys! **


	28. Chapter 28

"She's a girl" He said not even looking at me

"And?" I stood there taping my foot. Why wont he tell me is she's just 'a girl'.

"And.. she has orange hair" he said trying to avoid something

"Fine, you don't have to tell me" I said walking off until he grabbed my hand

"Alright fine, when I used to go to visit my uncle Orlando, she was his neighbour, and like when my uncle and her father would drink, me and Cassidy would hand out. And we sort of dated in grade 10. from the summer of grade 9 to the summer of grade 10. we never officially broke up but I guess she thought we did. She started dating guys and I started dating girls. Were not together anymore, you don't have to worry" he said now looking at me

"That's totally fine.. just like why did you not introduce me as your girlfriend? I mean if you want to be frien-" I began to say but Austin cut me off

"No Ally, I never want to be 'just friends' with you." He said kissing me again.

"So next time I see this girl" I started to say but he cut me off again

"I will be sure to say this is my beautiful perfect girlfriend Ally Dawson" he said kissing me again and wrapping his arms around me.

"Your such a kiss-ass you know that?" I said laughing at him

"But did it work?" he said laughing

"Yes, yes it did" I said standing on my tippy toes and kissing his cheek

"Good!.. now don't we need to meet Trish" _Shit. _

"Alright bye guys!" Me and Trish screamed to everyone as we left

"Owe Ally" Trish was complaining since I was squeezing his wrist

"What do you have to tell me? Ally, everyone is gone!" Trish said as I let go of her wrist

"Austin told me he loved me!" I said blushing and smiling like a complete

"Awe! Ally! Did he honestly!" Trish said jumping up and down

"Yeah.. but I didn't say it back" I said rubbing my arm and that was when she stopped jumping

"Wait.. what?" she was completely shocked by this

"He wasn't mad. I just- I- I just want to tell him when I'm ready.. I don't want this to be another Dallas situation" I said still rubbing my arm

"well that is still very cute" Trish said hugging me

"I also met his ex girlfriend Cassidy" I mumbled

"Wait- what? where?" Trish said starting to act nervous

"Relax! I think there just going to chill a couple times, to uhm catch up?.. I guess?" I said smiling at her trying to re-ensure her. When mostly it was for myself

"And.. your okay with this?" She asked me raising an eyebrow

"Totally" I said faking a smile

"Okay Ally, you might be able to fool everyone else, but I've known you for 16 years, ally your not fine with this!" Trish said hugging me

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I asked Trish

"Well, let's just see what happens" I told her

"Oh chica, I don't do 'waiting' lets go and see what we can find about this Cassidy girl" Trish said laughing.

Monday came around and I was pretty nervous, I mean it was gonna be the first time Dallas would see me with Austin, like I mean as a 'couple'.

"Hey Cindy!" I called from my locker

"Hey Ally" she came over and hugged me

"Uhm.. have you seen Austin?" I asked her smiling

"Yeah, he's showing the new girl Cassidy around" Cindy said and my face sort of dropped

"Wait is that the girl who was all flirty with Austin last night?" Cindy asked me and before I could ask her how she knew she replied

"Trish told me, and don't worry, I'd be jealous to!" she said

"I'm not jealous!" I said kind of loud. Okay maybe I was, jealous but I didn't want to say anything

"Relax ally –"she shut herself up on purpose since Austin and Cassidy approached us

"Hey babe" Austin said kissing me on the check

"Hi Cassidy" I said trying to be nice

"Hi Molly" she said trying to piss me off

"Its Ally*" I said correcting her

"Oh Cassidy I don't think I've introduced you to ally properly. Cassidy this is my beautiful perfect girlfriend" Austin said hugging me and laughing

"Cute" Cassidy said in a typical bitch voice. Obviously Austin didn't catch the tune of her voice though

"Uhm have you seen Dallas?" I asked everyone

"Why would you need to see him?" Austin said getting offended

"Who's Dallas?" Cassidy piped up

"Uhm.. my uhm.. ex-boyfriend! We broke up because he uhm.. cheated .. on me" I said rubbing my arm

"He's a total douche bag" Trish said walking over to us with Mason, and Trevor

"By the way, Dallas won't be back until next week" Mason said checking the e-mails on his phone

"Good" I mumbled

"This Friday wanna chill at my pool!" Mason said smiling at us

"You can come to Cassidy" Mason said welcoming her

"Thanks guys" she said and the bell rang and we all walked to our classes

"Austin, you wanna come over tonight! I have no homework" I said after the final bell rang and school was over

"Ally, I'm sorry I can't I promised Cassidy I would hang out with her tonight" he said smiling

"Oh. Yeah that's fine! But were still on for Saturday right?" I asked him hoping that he wouldn't ditch me for Cassidy

"Oh course babe" he said leaning in to kiss me but we were interrupted but non other than Cassidy 'the bitch' Tyre

"You coming Austin?" she said giving me an evil smile

"Yeah!" he said giving her a friendly hug and leaving

"You know jealousy isn't a good look on you Ally" a voice from behind me said. As I turned around I was completely shocked who was standing behind me. Great. This week couldn't NOT get any worse. And with my luck, I probably just jinxed myself

**Hate/ Love? Guess who it is? Like it so far? Tell me what you think! 8 reviews and ill post the next chapter! : )**


	29. Chapter 29

As I turned around I was shocked to see who was standing behind me

"D-D-Dallas?" I stuttered. I literally thought I was dreaming when I saw him

"Missed you to Ally" Dallas said winking at me jokingly

"Why would I ever miss you?.. whatever, by the way I am not jealous!" I said before I walked away from him. That was the last time I saw Dallas until Friday, at Mason's pool party.

- Friday came around and I was SO grateful. I didn't get to see Austin all week you know besides school but he was always busy with 'Cass' as he called her

"Hey Mason" I greeted him as I walked into his house.

"Sup Ally! Where's Austin?" he asked me.

"Probably somewhere with that slut Cassidy" was what I wanted to say, but I stopped myself and just shrugged my shoulders

"Okay well just get in your bathing suit, everyone is in the pool" mason said letting me to come into his house and walk to the back

"Ally! C'mon jump in!" Trish said as I took off my clothes since I had my bathing suite underneath

"No! The water is freezing" I said feeling the water with my toes. The next thing I knew was…

_SPLASH!_

The next thing I knew I was under water "what the- Austin!" I said screaming as I realized Austin had shown up obviously with Cassidy.

"Is the water cold?" he asked me taking off her shirt and jumping into the pool

"Fuck you! It's cold!" I said shivering.

"Come on Cass! Come in!" Austin said as he was in the pool with the rest of us

"Hopefully she drowns" I mumbled jokingly and only Cindy heard that so she started giggling

"Naw I think I'll tan instead" she said taking off of her clothes showing the skimpiest bikini alive

"Come on!" Austin said getting out of the pool and swinging her around and throwing her in

"You ass!" She screamed grabbing onto his back

"Oh shut up you love me" he laughed along with her.

"Trish how about you and Mason help me inside! Let's go get some drinks" I said climbing out of the pool with them

"You ass! Ahah Austin" Trish mimicked as we got into the house

"Did you know Dallas is back?" I asked them

"Yeah Ally sorry about that he texted me saying that he was coming back next week but I guess not" Mason said shrugging

"and im guessing you invited him?" I asked Mason

"Sorry if you don't want him to come ill just text him saying not to come" Mason said apologizing

"Naw it's fine! I had to see him this entire week, I'm pretty good at ignoring him" I stated

"Ally, can I drown that bitch Cassidy" Trish said starring out at them playing in the pool

"Trish! Okay I might not like her either, but she's Austin's friend" I said trying to tell her everything was fine

"Right friend, that is why he is rubbing sun tan lotion on her back!" she said crossing her arms

"What!" I shrieked and starred out the window. Like c'mon in all of those movies when the girl asks the hot guy to rub sunscreen on her back. But then they end of falling in love

"And the funny thing is there is no sun out" Mason added in as if it wasent obvious enough

"Look Ally, this slut is trying to get Austin!" Trish said

"No, no she wouldn't!" I said in denial

"Just watch! I'll prove it" I said walking outside

"Hey guys uhm-" I was about to start my plan when someone walked behind us

"Miss me?" Dallas came up behind us and looked at all of us

"Nope" I mumbled and turned my attention back to Austin and Cassidy

"Woah, Austin.. you move on fast, first dating my ex, and now this hottie" Dallas said winking at Cassidy

"Me and ally are still dating" Austin said defensively

"Doesn't look like it" Dallas said walking off to say hi to Trevor and Robbie who were by the pool.

"What is he talking about?" Austin asked me confused

"Really?" I said but Austin just sat there oblivious. Even Cassidy knew what Dallas was talking about. I could tell because she smiled evilly at me. I decided just to walk away, and Austin didn't even follow me. Not that I expected it…. Okay fine I did…

"Ally!" I heard someone call as I walked into the empty house while everyone was outside.

"Aust-" I began to say when I realized it wasn't Austin, but the bitch herself

"What do you want?" I asked her crossing my arms. I was in no mood to speak to her

"You should start spending as much time with Austin as you can" she said as if I was going to loose him anytime soon

"Why?" I asked her. Okay now I was confused

"Because by the end of this month.. he will be mine" she said giving an evil smile

"Wait what?" I scoffed at her comment. Did she honestly just say that?

"you heard me Ally" she said in a bitchy voice. Was this girl high or something?

"Oh please, what makes you think Austin will ever leave me for someone as slutty, ugly, and rude as you?" I said crossing my arms… now I was mad

"Because I was the 'first' girl he ever loved and I am the 'only' girl he ever loved" she said before she walked off. I just sat down. I sat down with no facial expression. I honestly couldn't believe that she just said that.

"bitch" I mumbled to myself.

**Hate/love? 5 reviews and I post the next episode! : )**


	30. Chapter 30

I decided to leave Mason's house. Austin offered to come with me but I decided that he should stay there. I mean I didn't want that bitch Cassidy to split us off. I lo-like Austin a lot. I don't want to loose him. I texted Trish saying that I left…she didn't bother asking why because she already knew. I decided to walk home; it was a beautiful night anyway. There were kids playing it was only around 8:00 so the sun didn't set yet. Maybe it was just me but it really sucked knowing that your boyfriend picks his ex over you. Well Austin didn't… really… but still.

"I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him.. She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause! She took him faster than you could say sabotage" I started singing Taylor Swift's song since I played in on my laptop. When I got home I put on my pj shorts, a tank top, and my slippers and decided to dance around my house! I always feel better when I dance

_Ding Dong_

"Come in" I screamed as I kept on singing. To my surprise Austin and Cassidy his new 'bffl' walked through the door. Just to give both of them the hint I kept singing the song louder and facing her

"She's better known for the things that she does, On the mattress, whoa, Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys, On the playground won't make you many friends, She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, There is nothing I do better than revenge" I was singing directly at her, and hopefully they BOTH took the hint

"What are you doing here?" I asked Austin "and why's you bring her?" I asked not trying to be rude. But like honestly

"We wanted to see how you were feeling ally! How are you feeling darling" she said giving me a hug. Oh Cassidy was a good actor and maybe if I didn't 'hate' her I would say she's better than me…

"Oh cut the sweet act crap Cassidy" I said snapping her making her jump back. I guess she expected me to go along with her plan, but hell no.

"What?" Cassidy said looking back at me and then Austin coming towards me

"Please, just shut up! You don't even care cut your fucken act! No one believes you" I said getting madder now. She was trying to act innocent. Sure.  
"Honeslty, just go back to Orlando, no one wants you here! And don't even think of stealing Austin away from me!" I said and by this time she was crying. I should really applaud this girl. I mean she's a better actress than I thought

"Ally! What the fuck?" Austin said coming to hug Cassidy. Oh really. Really? Your taking her side.

"Really Austin! Your taking that bitches side!" I said kind of screaming, I mean how could he not see, OH RIGHT THAT BITCH IS A GOD DAMN AMAZING ACTRESS!

"I'm so sorry Ally if it came across like that" Cassidy said bawling her eyes out

"Awe Cass don't worry here let me take you home, and then I'm coming back to talk to you Ally." Austin said going over to Cassidy

"Oh please, careful she doesn't just by accident make out with you and suck your dick while she's in your fucken car" I said screamed and slamming the door.

"AHHH! WHY THE FUCK IS HE TAKING HER SIDE!" I said screaming and crying. I couldn't help myself… like honestly. It was about half an hour later when I heard the doorbell ring. Dammit, I really didn't want him to come and basically scream at me for offending his 'friend'

"Come on in" I said sitting down on the couch

"Ally Dawson" Austin came in obviously mad

"Austin Monica Moon" I said mimicking him. I decided to be a little bitch about this. I mean if Cassidy could do it.. why couldn't i?

"This isn't funny Ally! What was that back there?" he asked me obviously madder than ever

"What was what?" I asked him playing dumb

"Oh Ally cut it" he said pacing back and forth

"Honestly Ally, Cassidy was just trying to be nice to you! That was All she ever wanted to be.. nice" he said… okay not trying to be a mean but like he was fucken insane. My own boyfriend.. well I'm going to tell him how 'nice' Cassidy really was

"Really she was just trying to be nice? Oh yeah so when she came up to me today as was like you better stay away from Austin because he is going to be mine, and that she was your first and ONLY love… oh yeah that fucken bitch was being 'nice'" I said first sarcastically then in an angry tone

"Ally I ca-wait.. ally are you jealous?" Austin said suddenly smirking. Like NO…NO.. OKAY…MAYBBE… A LITTLLE.. YES.. very..

"No why would I be jealous of that skank?" I said crossing my arms. Like how dare he say I was jealous of her. I'm jealous that he's spending time when her and acting like she's his girlfriend rather than me.

"You act like she's your girlfriend rather than me" I said screaming at him

"oh please ally, stop being such a drama queen I do not" he said yelling back

"Are you fucken kidding me? No, like please tell me your kidding! Mason, Trish, and EVEN Dallas thought so" I said screaming at him and his face suddenly went blank

"Dallas? Your suddenly talking to Dallas about OUR relationship? Oh right, because your relationship with him ended so well?" he said sarcastically..

"Oh please don't pin this on me, yeah so what 'if' I did talk to Dallas? At least he was there for me unlike you who was too busy rubbing sun tan lotion of freaken Cassidy" I said yelling back. He was honestly blaming me for this..

"She asked me and as a friend, I was being polite and did it! Why the fuck is that so bad?!" he said yelling back

"So if I went out in a skimpy bikini and asked Dallas to rub sun tan lotion on my back, you'd be fine with that?" I said crossing my arms again and staring directly at him.

"No why the fuck would you ask that sum bag to do that?" he said then shut up knowing that he just proved my point

"Exactly.. Austin.. exactly" I said while tears started to slowly come out of my eyes.

"Ally- I-I-I-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Ally! It's just that she's been my friend since forever, and just like… I just.. I'm sorry- I-" Austin was stuttering as he apologized…. At least he recognized why I was mad.

"Austin, it's fine" I said kissing him on the check

"No, Ally I am truly sorry" he said scratching the back of his neck

"It's okay I know how you couldn't make it up to me" I said smiling as he pulled me in by the waist

"And how is that? He asked me

"Take me out for lunch tomorrow" I said smiling and then his face went blank

"Uhm.. I promised Cassidy I'd take her out for lunch tomorrow, sorry Alls" he said giving me an apologetic smile

"Oh.. erm.. no that's fine, how about tomorrow night for dinner?" I asked him

"I'm taking Cassidy glow-in-the-dark mini golfing" he said giving me another apologetic smile

"How about Sunday?" I asked him started to not get mad but a little pissed considering Cassidy is hanging out with him constantly

"Uhmm….i can't I-" he began to say apologizing to say but I cut him off pushing his off of me gently

"Okay.. fine… but I'm still seeing you Friday right?" I said raising en eyebrow at him

"Friday.. Friday… Friday…" he said like he was seeing if he was 'free' or not

"Are you fucken kidding me" I said tilting my head to the side

"Ally I'm sorry I just promised cass-" he began to apologize but I had enough of it

"No, clearly your not sorry! I get it that your trying to be nice and a good 'friend' as you say it, but honestly, you promised me that we were going out to Ricco's Restaurant!" I pretty upset not going to lie. I mean how can he forget our date when HE was the one who planned it.. like really?

"Look, Ally can we just reschedule?" he asked me like I was his second choice

"Austin, I am NOT your god damn second choice… we've been dating for about what-three… three damn months, Cassidy has been here for what 3 weeks and you've been ditching me constantly for her! Can't you see she's trying to split us up? She's a home wrecker Austin! Last fucken week you told me you loved me, but honestly it doesn't seem like it" I said breaking into tears, and quickly whipping them away

"Ally shes here for one more week, just let me spend time with her, she's like my closest friend… and ally she isn't a homewrecker.. she dated me,… it's kind of offensive! And I DO love you ally!" he said getting angry again… this night couldn't get any worse

"Oh please for all I know that's all bullshit! Austin.. and your right she did date you! Well let me tell you something.. you two are fucken perfect for each other! What guy ditches his girlfriend for his ex? It's like me ditching you for fucken Dallas.. and you know what! This fucken Friday.. I will hang out with Dallas, maybe when I ask him to go to Ricco's with me, he won't fucken cancel his plans" I said screaming at Austin with my eyes full of tears

"Fine! I hope you fucken have a good time with Dallas!" Austin said angry as fuck and walking out of my house while slamming the door behind him. I kind of jumped at the sound.

That night I ended up crying myself to sleep. I've never been madder at anyone in my entire life, not even Dallas.

_Wait.. a… minute.._

_Did Austin just break up with me?_

_I was wrong, this night got worse.. It went from bad to worse…_

**10 REVIEWS AND I POST THE NXT CHAPTER! IT SAYS IF THEY BROKE UP OR NOT! WOOTT! HATE/LOVE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER IT GETS BETTER! I PROMISE :* LOVE YOU GUYS! XOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright, yeah I'm coming today.. I will probably make it for chem…. Maybe… alright alright! Fine! I'll come for photography.. bye" I said hanging up on Trish who called me complaining about how I didn't show up Monday so I promised I would come today. This month was probably the worst month of my entire life. Let's re-cap shall we? Austin's lady 'friend' Cassidy comes to Miami to visit, she and Austin dated and I guess she was his first love? Who knows.. I really don't believe anything she says.. anyways then she threatens me, then she acts all innocent, and let me tell you she is a fucken amazing actor, then me and Austin end up fighting, and then we made up and then we fought, and I'm not so sure if we broke up or not. It seemed like he broke up with me.. but then again it's Austin Moon… you never know what's going on. I don't know but what I do know it that I am fucken pissed at him! And that was only this month.. but honestly THANK GOD she is leaving next Monday…and by the way I'm going on a date with Dallas this Friday

"Ew" I said shivering at the thought that me and Dallas were going on a 'date'. I made it VERY CLEAR that it was only a 'friend date'. Trish is coming along too. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but still she said she would come, anything to _spy _on Cassidy and Austin. I mean…. Hang out with my dear friend.. Dallas.. ew I cannot believe I just called him a 'friend'.

"oh my go-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I looked in the mirror. I looked abosultley TERRIBLE! Well, can you blame me? I cried this entire weekend except for Sunday which was when I worked at Sonic Boom. But still…. I needed to clean myself up if I was going to school today. I took a quick shower and I used my new body shampoo I smelt like roses.. mhm…. I love roses…but not the normal red ones, the blue ones that are died that colour.. sorry side thought...

"Now…. What to wear?" I said studying my wardrobe. I ended up picking my dark grey skinny jeans, my red lipstick, and a red crop top.

"Now let the WORST school day of my life begin…" I said before stepping out of my house.

_Knock Knock_

"Erm.. sorry Mr. Ross I'm late" I said giving him a late slip

"Mhm.. Ally 30 minutes late.. not like you ally.. not like you at all" he said taking the piece of paper and putting it on his desk

"Sorry sir, did I miss anything?" I asked him apologizing for being late

"Yes, you can ask Trish what you have missed, today is mostly a relaxed day" he said.. I nodded at his comment and went to go sit down not looking at Austin

"You made it" Trish said sounding angry

"Sorry" I whispered to her

"Hey Ally!" I heard Dez say behind me

"Hey Dez" I said giving him a half-smile as I realized Austin was even looking at me. He had his ear buds in, playing a game on his Iphone, and he was slouching in his chair.

"What's wrong Ally, you look sick!" Dez said gasping "Maybe, we should drive you to the hospital! Wait.. I have a thermometer in my bag!" Dez said scrambling in hid bag looking for I guess a thermometer  
"Dez!" I said putting my hand on top of his to stop his from searching.. suddenly Austin piped his head up for this..

"Relax! I'm not sick" I said laughing at the red headed idiot I called my friend.

"Then what's wrong al-pal?" he asked me

"Al-pal?" I asked him confused

"Yeah, I give all my friends nick names like Aus-Pos, and Trish-Dish" he said smiling at me like an idiot..

"You are not calling me Trish-Dish" she said hitting him upside the head as I laughed

"But anyways Dez.. if you really want to know what's wrong you can ask your friend Aus-Pos over here! He should know" I said giving Austin a pissed off face and then turning around.

"Why what did you do Aus-Pos?" Dez said asking Austin

But just before he could say anything

_Bring Bring_

He was saved by the bell

"Ally!" Cindy called me over at our lunch table

"Hey guys" I said smiling over and sitting down

"So have you talked to Austin yet?" Cindy asked me and I just gave her one face and she already knew

"Imma take that as a flat no" she said playing with her hair

"Nope. Photography nope. And chem. We have a 'pop' quiz.. so.. nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh well, wait- don't look now but Austin just walked in…. with Cassidy" she said ducking her head as if she was the one who was avoiding them

"Cindy!" Trish said slapping her arm

"Ouch! Sorry" Cindy mumbled while rubbing her arm

"Ally!" I heard a voice scream my name and I already knew who it was

"If that bitch comes over here, I will rip her fake dyed hair out.. strand by stand" Trish said clenching her hand into a fist

"Trish… be nice… let me handle this" I said smiling at her. What else could I do, she was my best friend, and I loved how she stood up for me.. and I couldn't let her talk to Cassidy. She would LITERALLY kill her.

"Cassidy" I said in a 'what do you want' tone

"Ally, I am so sorry about last night!" she said apologizing..

"What ever!" I said getting up brushing past Austin and walking out of the caff. I didn't want to listen to any of her 'I'm sorry' crap.

"Listen bitch, I don't want to hear it" I said walking into the staircase as I felt her pull my arm back

"Oh please, I won't even bother apologizing ever again. Because in reality... I don't mean it" she said smirking at me

"Oh I know you don't… and many other people may not see this but I know what you are Cassidy!" I said crossing my eyes

"Oh really and what am I ally?" she said crossing her arms

"A fucken conceded little bitch that can't get a guy so she has to be a stupid whore and steal another girls" I spat at her

"And you know what the best part of that is?" she said smirking at me, but I could answer she cut me off

"That in the end, the slut gets the guy..." she said smiling evilly at me

"First of all, me and Austin never even broke up" I said angrily

"Not yet…and when he does.. he'll be mine" she said smiling evilly towards me

"Oh please Austin would never go for someone so ugly, trashy, slutty, and bitchy like you" I spat again

"Well, he went for you didn't he?" she said smirking at me.. that was it.. ally went insane… she went ballistic

"Oh listen bitch.. I know Austin and please your fucken little innocent act.. he'll see right through it" I said not even letting her speak and walking past her.. I decided to be the bigger person in this case

"Don't you dare walk away form me!" she said grabbing me

"Don't fucken touch me Cassidy.. I don't want your aids" I said smiling at my own comment and getting her arm and throwing it on me

"Oh good one.. the only aids I will be getting were from Austin" she said pushing me and I laughed at her comment

"Really.. Really… that's the best you could come up with…oh please Cassidy… by the way Austin doesn't like blondes.. or what ever you poorly died your hair" I said pushing her back

"This is my natural colour!" she said shrieking

"My fucken asshole" I said pushing her again even farther

"Your such a bitch ally" she said this time smacking me.. she literally smacked me. I didn't notice right away.. I felt the scorching pain shoot right to my cheek where she hit me

"Now Ally.. did we receive the message…By the end of the week Austin will be mine and there's nothing you could do about it" she said smirking at me. The next thing I knew she said holding her cheek and my hand was up in the air.. did I just? Oh my… I just hit her…. I was mind blown. I never actually smacked anyone before. Well, except Dallas but he deserved it.. then again… Cassidy did too… she didn't even respond but smack me again. That's it.. this bitch wants a fight.. she's getting a fight..

"This is unacceptable… just unacceptable" Mr. Greg who was our principle said towards me and Cassidy as we sat in his office

"But sir-!" we both screamed at the same time

"No buts- you guys are suspended for the next two days! I will see you when you arrive back on Monday!" he said in a strict voice. I knew there was no way around this so unlike Cassidy I just accepted our punishment and walked out of the office followed by the shit starter herself.

Just then I saw Austin get up from his seat in the office and walk over to us… he looked pissed and to be honest I couldn't blame him..

"What the hell happened?" he said looking at us

"Care to explain this one Cassidy?" I said starring at her while icing my head. She had no way to get out of this one. It was clear that she hit me first, and if he didn't believe me.. Our school has surveillance cameras..

"Ermm…" Cassidy began…

_There was NO way out of this.. _

_This bitch is going down.._

**Hate/Love? Review 10 reviews and I post the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Erm…I…She…urgh" Cassidy said starting to get really nervous. I mean what could she say, even if she did blame I could just show Austin the surveillance video…it's her fault either way

"Cassidy…What Happened?" Austin said sounding a little pissed off at the fact that she was stuttering. It was like he knew it was her fault but wasn't 100% sure..

"She.. I… uhm.. We got into a fight" I blurted out before Cassidy could make up some bizarre excuse

"What! What the fuck is wrong with you two!" Austin said acting like a psychopath

"She started it!" I said sounding like two year old but at that moment I didn't care

"No I didn't you did!" Cassidy said screaming back at me in the office. We were SO glad that there was barley any office staff working that day

"No, you're the one who followed into the hallway, threatened me on how you were going to take Austin from me, and then you smacked me.. Don't you start lying you little bitch!" I said hissing at her.. Dammit here we go again

"Oh please your hit me, and pushed me, and called me a slut and a whore" she said spitting at the end

"Guys!" Austin screamed as the fight started to heat up again but we totally ignored him

"Oh please… stop lying Cassidy no one is buying it anymore!" I said screaming back at her

"I'm not lying Ally! You're the one being a bitch and getting jealous by the fact that me and Austin are hanging out! Stop being an over protected girlfriend" she hissed at me again

"Guys! Sto-" Austin began to interrupt us again but I cut him off

"I AM NOT! You're the one being a stupid whore and flirting my MY boyfriend ever four second!" I said hissing back at her

"Guys!" Austin said for the last time but Cassidy cut him off. We kind of forgot he was there, we just went at it again

"I am not a whore! If anything your just jealous of how pretty I was!" she said hissing at me. What was this girl a fucken cat? All she did was hiss at me.

"Oh yeah I'm so pretty of a orange hair poorly died skank" I spat

"You guys are just hopeless" Austin said screaming over our voices, trying to get out attention for the last time. Once he saw that we weren't going to stop he just walked out of the office slamming the door! After two minutes that was when we noticed he left…. Angry as hell

"Great now you made Austy leave!" Cassidy whined

"Me? No you're the one who made him leave! You kept on cutting him off!" I said angrily at her

"What ever!" she said in a 'bitchy' voice and stormed out of the office

"What a drama queen" I mumbled to myself.

"Ally! Are you okay! What Happened?" Cindy said walking towards me the minute I left the office

"Nothing, we got into a fight, and im suspended until Friday, so I show up to school again on Monday" I said giving her a fake-smile. When really I was so disappointed with myself. I have NEVER EVER got suspended in my life. Wait till my dad comes home in 2 weeks. He is going to flip shit. Great.

"Yeah, Austin came out and he was pissed! He said you guys wouldn't listen to him so he wasn't going to waste his breath" she said explaining what Austin had said to her

"Shit! Do you know where he went?" I asked her as she shock her head. Great. I waved bye to Cindy and drove home considering that I was suspended thanks to Cassidy. Stupid bitch.

I decided to check my phone and I realized I have 1 text and one missed call. The text was from Austin:

_To Ally:_

_Text me later to explain what happened today! Are you okay? Please Als you looked hurt and since you two wouldn't stop fighting when I was there I just decided to leave. Sorry about that._

_Austin3 _

I decided that I couldn't be THAT mad at him about today, since it wasn't his fault that he left. I mean maybe if I wasn't so mad about Cassidy I would have noticed him leaving. I decided to check who the missed call was from but it said unknown caller so I just decided to listen to it anyways:

"_Hey Ally"_

The second I heard that voice I knew it was Cassidy. I wondered what she wanted

"_I found Austin after out lunch fight, and well everything is fine. I mean I told him the truth"_

And by that she means 'I gave him my bullshit and left out the part where I started shit with you first"

"_Anywhore.. Ha-ha"_

I hated her laugh.

"_Everything is fine. So don't worry! And by the way Ally…you should really learn how to keep your men. You don't do a really good job at that.. Ta-ta" She said hanging up laughing_

At this point, I didn't even care. I decided to delete the voice mail because there was no point of even showing Austin. I had to except the fact that I could possibly be loosing him to known other than the bitch herself…. Wait a fucken minute- did Ally Dawson just say that? Did I just say I was going to loose Austin! No! No way in fucken hell was that happening. I had a plan.. this Friday at Rocco's restaurant, Cassidy was going down…

"Trish!" I said dialing my best friend's number

"I need some favors" I said in an 'sorta evil' tone

"Are we going to get Cassidy back?" she asked me. I could tell she was smiling on the other line

"This is what were going to do-" I began explaining the plan

There was NO way that this could fail… NO WAY…

**10 reviews and the next ep with be posted! Hate/Love?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry guys it took so long, I had my semi formal last night (the grade 11 dance) and I've been getting ready all week sorry :$ ANYWAYS ENJOYY!**

Friday night couldn't have come faster. Honeslty, I was sooooooooooooooo bored at home for TWO WHOLE DAYS. Stupid bitch Cassidy got me suspended. Fuck her. But I didn't let that get me down because tonight was the night I was going to show Austin that Cassidy was a total whore. I called Dallas and told him to pick me and Trish up at 6:30 which was when Cassidy and Austin were going out for dinner. Trish was in the other bathroom in her house since I was getting ready in hers. I needed to look extra good tonight, so I put on vibrant pink short shorts, curled my hair, and a grey tank top. It actually really hot. Well, that was what I was going for, I needed to look better than Cassidy

"Hey girls" Dallas said coming through the door winking at us

"Your fucken late Dallas" I said angrily at him as we left Trish's house

"Hey! It takes a long time to look this good" he said gesturing towards himself

"Yeah not half an hours worth of time" I said bitterly while getting into the front seat of his car

"What ever, okay what's the first part of the plan?" he asked me curiously

"Wait.. question.. why are you being so nice? I mean why are you helping me?" I asked him questionably

"Yeah, usually you're a total dick head" Trish said not holding anything back.. well when did she ever?

"I thought that if you and Austin made up from your fight-or what ever the hell this is, I could get a lil something something from Cassidy!" he said jokingly while both me and Trish punched his arm

"Ew!" we both shrieked

"I'm joking relax, I owe you Ally.. for you know cheati-" he began to apologize but I cut him off

"It's okay…Thanks Dallas" I said smiling at him

"Alright, no seriously what are we doing!" he asked me curiously

"We sit with them!" I said smiling evilly. I didn't want to explain the entire plan with him, because he would probably kill me, but what ever

"Perfect there they are!" Trish said as we entered the restaurant as we saw Austin and Cassidy sitting at a both talking.

"Hey Als!" Austin said calling me over. Perfect, we didn't even need to say hi, Austin called us over instead. I could see the look in Cassidy's…she didn't want us there. It didn't go her way, well she shouldn't plan on anything going her way tonight.

"let the plan begin…." I whispered to myself but Dallas and Trish heard it

"Hey Ally… what are you doing here?" Cassidy asked me in her 'bitchy' attitude

"Well, 'were' here because we were going to eat dinner" I said emphasizing 'were'

"Well wanna sit with us Als?" Austin asked inviting us to sit with him. I knew the ONLY reason he did that was because Dallas was there…

"Sure" I said going to sit down beside Austin but Cassidy asked him to move over so basically it was Trish, Dallas, then Me sitting on the other side of the booth. Thank-god the seats were pretty big

"What are you doing here.. with Dallas?" Austin said whispering to me over the table quietly so that only me and him could hear it

"You were hanging out with your ex… so I thought I would hang out with mine" I said smirking as I sat back into my seat. I could just see the jealousy in his eyes and like I don't know why but I really enjoyed it. I liked the idea that he was jealous for ONCE in his life.. he was jealous and scared that he would loose me.. good.

"So…" Trish started to say since the conversation went dead. It was honestly so embarrassing. No one was talking.

"So Ally… why did you come here with your ex?" Cassidy said obviously trying to point out that I was here with Dallas

"exact same reason why you came with yours" I said hissing back at her

"Well…..I never" she said literally astonished at the fact that I actually said that

"You never what?" I said acting in a dumb way just to piss her off. Cassidy was about to say something but the waiter came in instead.

"Alright who's ready to order?" The waiter came in and he looked really familiar. I knew him from somewhere I just didn't know where.

"I'll have a salad and so will Austin" Cassidy said smirking at me as if she knew was Austin liked. He wants chicken fingers, and French fries.

"Actually…erm… can I have chicken fingers and French fries?" Austin said giving an apologetic smile to Cassidy. WHO WAS RIGHT! I just thought that. I would never think that out loud. It would have been really awkward if I did. Trish and Dallas gave their orders as soon as I was about to order-

"Wait.. Ally?" the waiter called my name as if he was asking if it was me

"Yea- wait.. Chris?" I said surprised at the fact that he was our waiter. I glanced at Austin.. and he did not seem happy. AT ALL. This night is getting better and better by the second

"Hey cutie" he said winking at me causing me to blush a little

"Uhm.. hey Chris" I said smiling at him while my face turned a bright shade of pink

"and what would you like to order beautiful?" I asked me causing me to turn a even deeper shade of pink

"Uhm-" I began to say but Dallas ordered for me, and he actually knew what I wanted. Chris went off to get the food

"Awe you actually remember what my favourite meal is?" I said asking Dallas

"Well, how could I forget… steak and salad is all you ever eat!" Dallas said jokingly as I laughed along with him

"Ohh Ally who was that cutie!" Trish saying loud enough to make Austin catch the hint

"Oh just someone I met at the carnival" I said giving her a smile

"Oh and?" Cassidy asked me

"and he gave me his number" I said giving her a confused smile

"oh wow, so you have a boyfriend and you've been talking to another guy!" she said gasping trying to give Austin the wrong idea. Like really bitch?

"No actually I ripped up his number and threw it out" I said starring back at her

"Bullshit" she spat. Like really? Austin even saw.

"No actually she did rip it up" Austin spoke up. FINALLY… FINALLY HE DEFENDS ME!

"Well-" Cassidy was about to say another bitchy comment but Chris came back to ask what we would like to drink

"Okay so water, diet coke, Pepsi, root beer, and a beer for Ally. Nice" he said before walking off

_To Trish:_

_Start the plan!_

_Alls _

I sent Trish the text to start the plan.

"So Austin.. isn't it yours and ally's four month anniversary this Friday?" Trish brought it up because Cassidy was leaving this Friday and we were sure he was gonna go with her to the air port

"Shit..errr… yeah it is" he said like he just remembered it and I rolled my eyes

"Awe well Austy is driving me to the air port like he promised so maybe you and molly-

"It's ally Cassidy and you know that" I said giving her the 'evil glare'

"So maybe you and Ally can celebrate the next day… if you guys make it to four months" she said mumbling the last part but I heard her clearly

"So wow. You actually forgot about our 4 month anniversary?" I asked Austin pretty damn upset.

"Well I've been so busy with Cassidy lately-" he began saying. Alright, you know what.. fuck the plan… that is it. Im done planning things.. that just pissed me off. Im not girlfriend NOT CASSIDY… yet hes spent more time with her this month than me.. like really?

"Yeah I know. You haven't spent one god damn minute with me this month" he spat at the end of the sentence. No more mrs nice ally.

"Woah ally calm down you know shes only a friend!" Austin said trying to calm me down

"Really? Shes only a 'friend'. Well it doesn't seem like it!" I said again clenching my teeth

"Wait ally are you jealous! Sweetheart there is nothing to be jealous about" Cassidy said again putting on her 'innocent' act

"Okay Cassidy im done with the fucken act you put on! Everyone but Austin can see through it and that's because hes so fucken oblivious to god damn everything!" I screamed a little louder.. thank god no one could hear me

"Listen -" Cassidy began but I didn't even give her the chance to speak

"No you listen bitch im tired of you playing all nice when you threaten me thousands of times that I'm going to loose Austin! And Im fucken sick of it! If you want Austin have him im fucken done!" I said now tears streaming down my face. Everyone just looked blankly at me. I just got up and ran to the washroom.

"I better check on her" Trish said calmly and got up. and Dallas followed her

"Ally….."Trish said with a calm voice walking into the washroom..

"I am so stupid.. to actually think.." I began to say but I was so confused about what I was even saying. I just wanted one person to comfort me.. that one person was Austin.. and he wasn't even here.

"Ally are you okay?" Dallas asked as I stepped out of the washroom

"Does it like im okay?" I asked him laughing at the fact that I cried over Austin and Cassidy

"Ally you know that Austin like you a lot right?" Dallas stated

"Yeah, and how do you figure that?" I said whipping my eyes

"Because he was beyond jealous when me and Chris flirted with you tonight!" he said smiling with made me smile a little. I have no idea why..

"C'mon go talk to him.. alone" Dallas said.. and I nodded

"Look Austin I-" I said as I walked over to the table. As I was walking over Cassidy saw me coming and she legit. Not exaggerating one little bit. Took Austin by the shirt and kissed him…I had to do a double take.. I cant believe that bitch would do that

"What he fuck is wrong with you!" I said storming over to her

"Well you did say I could have him" she said smirking at me

"I –I-" I stuttered with my words. I was completely blown away. i just got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Ally" I heard Austin scream and run behind me which made me run faster. I wanted to get away. I mean Austin barley kissed back, and I could tell he was as surprised as I was.. but I just didn't want to face. Him..

My plan did not go as planned.

**10 REVIEWS AND I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! : ) thanks for all the reviews guys ! 3 **


	34. Chapter 34

The only place I really felt happy was the tree house my dad and uncle built for me in the woods by my house. It was my mom's and I favourite spot to hang out. We would go there all the time, that is before she passed away. I didn't know where else to go and the tree house always felt like home to me. I ran all the way there in the pitch blackness.. I'm pretty sure I lost Austin along the way, but I couldn't have expected him to show up here. I mean no one knew where this was except me and Trish… she was the only one I told about this place. I may have over exaggerated what it looked like a little but I did tell her. I climbed up the latter that was on the outside the tree house and walked inside. Everything was untouched and it still smelled like my mom in here. I whipped away my tears slowly by slowly, even though I was still crying. I mean…you just saw your boyfriend kiss another girl, well the bitch Cassidy kissed him.. but still.. it's just.. I don't know….he didn't really push her away… and he kissed back a little until he realized what he was doing…I just wanted to get my mind off of tonight.. I mean.. it wasn't the best night of my life.. but I guess it wasn't the worst.. maybe..

"Shit" I screamed as I was startled by the sound of thunder.. god dammit. I mean we live in Miami for Christ's sake and tonight out of all nights it decides to thunder and lightening.. oh great…this should be interesting..

"Music.. perfect!" I said to myself…music always calmed me down.. I didn't have a piano in here but my mom had her acoustic guitar in here… I will just play that

I started to play guitar and some song lyrics started to pop into my head:

_Tell me what to do, oohh, about you  
I already know, I can see it in your eyes when you telling the truth  
Cause it's been a long time comin'  
So where you runin to?  
Tell me what to do, oohh, about you_

You've got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathin'  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
That you don't know what to do  


"_Tell me what do to about youuu, tell me what to do oohhh about you.. Austin." _I sung the last part so loud I just burst into tears…

"_Ally"_

"_Ally"_

"Ally your going insane" I told myself…..

"_Ally"_

"_Ally"_

"Austin!" I screamed… then I heard no response.. dammit Alls… your going insane. I guess I was singing about Austin, and I miss him… and I guess I'm hearing him call my name

"_Ally!" _Dammit. I heard it again. Ally Austin isn't going to come. 1) because he doesn't know where this is 2) he is probably with Cassidy… my heart sunk at the last part

"_**Ally"**_ I heard for the last time.. I jumped off the dusty small sofa that was in the tree house.. that's it.. I heard Austin's voice.. It was close and I knew it was him. I wasn't going psycho.. at least I didn't think I was..

"Austin" I screamed as I put my guitar down and pushed open the small window..

"Austin!" I screamed again, and again,, hoping he would respond…but I didn't hear an answer…

As soon as I was going to give up any hope of him coming… I saw it.. I saw a tall dark thing with blonde hair walking in the thunder and lightening… he was walking through the forest… my heart was over joyed..and I had no idea why… then I realized…I realized why I was so glad that he was looking for me, calling my name, he came all the way in thunder and lightening into a forest to look for me…

"Austin!" I screamed running up to him and jumping on him, tackling him into the muddy rain

"Ally! Im so glad your okay" he said hugging me tightly and not letting me go

"C'mon we have to go inside or else we'll get sick from the rain" I said while picking him up and walking into the tree house

"Here" I said giving him a towel to dry himself off. Then I realized it… his eyes were all red and blood shot as if he was crying this entire time…

"How'd you find me?" I said whipping all the mud off of his face

"Trish told me about this place and after I realized you weren't at your house, I came here, I'm so sorry ally" Austin said hugging me while tears rolled down his face…I couldn't control myself any longer, I started to cry slightly too

"It's okay Austin really" I said making him sit down next to me on the sofa

"No ally it's not, ive acted like a complete asshole the past month, and I should have known about Cassidy but ally, she was only friend from Orlando and like I don't know… I shouldn't have believed her over you.. I am so sorry Ally please please forgive me" he said crying ever harder while hugging me.. I have NEVER seen Austin cry.. I mean Austin Moon crying… and over me…

"Austin…." I said while whipping his tears..

"Yeah Alls" he said started not to cry.. his face went back to his normal colour.. but his eyes were still red as fuck..

"Uhm… I… I ….Austin…" I started to stutter and get nervous.. dammit.. ally I know you don't know how to show any emotion properly.. but just tell him how you feel.. just do it… you already know he feels the same way,,

"I just… uhmm…." I started stuttering again.. and shaking.. why was I so nervous about this.. Dammit ally just do it… do it!

"Austin….. I-I-I love you" I said quietly but loud enough for his to hear it… I closed my eyes really tightly and said it…

I slowly opened my eyes to find Austin sitting there and smiling to himself..

"How can you?" He started off which was not the response I was really looking for. He looked almost disappointed that I said it..

"Ally, I've been a complete asshole to you this month, and ive barley spent any time with you.. and your so beautiful and perfect and how could you be in love with a guy like me?" he said almost disappointed and mad at himself..

"Austin.." I began and gently kissed him "That made me realize how much I love you.. I mean yeah so you acted like that… I realized that every moment you spent with Cassidy I wished it was me.. I realized that I love you because I wanted you all to myself.. I couldn't live without you.. and.. Austin… your perfect… you may not notice it.. but you are.. your smart, freaken sexy, sweet, kind, the most defensive and jealous guy ive ever met, your fucken annoying as fuck,…. But that's what makes you perfect.. you really know how to sweet talk a girl, and you know exactly what to say to get me to do things, and you get me.. and Austin, when you love someone you love everything about them.. flaws and all.. and Austin.. I love you.. I really do" I said giving him another kiss and this time he kissed me back.. hard and passionate

"I love you too Ally Dawson" he said smiling at me and hugging me while kissing my cheek

"C'mon I think the rain is starting to dye down.. let's go back to my house.. we could watch a movie and I could make popcorn" I said smiling at him and he nodded and got up

"No we are not watching Zombie Killer 3" I said as I finished making the popcorn and we sat on my bed while Austin choose a movie..

"Pwease Ally" Austin said pouting…

"No ew.. no.. that movie was shit" I stated and took the movie out of his hand.

"You did not just call zombie Killer 3 shit" he said all offended..

"You know what.. I don't want to watch a movie anymore" I said turning off the t.v.

"Oh okay, how about we play video games!" he said jumping up and down on the bed… and I have him the 'really' stare

"Fine got any better idea?" he asked sitting back on the bed

"Yes actually" I said kissing him again and again….

"Ally" Austin groaned as I straddled him and shifted my weight….I took off his top so he was shirtless..well one thing led to another and by the end of our make-out session… the only thing he was wearing were his boxers.. and the only thing I was wearing was my bra and underwear…

"Ally…. Stoppp.." Austin moaned as I kissed his neck and was tracing his abs

"Why?" I asked with a confused face..

"Ally… just please don't go any farther, I know you don't wanna.. and if we do.. I don't think I can help myself" he said sitting up.. but I did want this.. I want this to happen..

I opened my drawer and took out a condom..

"Austin I want this" I said handing him the condom

"Are you sure Ally?" he asked me again and again…

"yes" was the last thing I said that night…..

And let's just say it was the best.. night.. of.. my.. entire.. life..

**Hate/Love? Did you think it was cute? Tell me? And I think the next chapter is going to be the last one I post or next 2 : ( yeah its gonna end but I have a million new ideas for the new stories! And there so good! Anyways 10 REVIEWS AND I POST THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	35. Chapter 35

The sun slowly peeked through my window as Monday morning came around. This weekend came and went in a flash but it was the best weekend I ever had. Cassidy left yesterday morning, thank god she was gone. But I didn't care Austin knew how I truly felt about him and he had the exact same feelings towards me. I checked the clock and it was about 6:30 and I decided to get up. I curled my hair, put on my black shorts and a vibrant pink tank top. It was another hot day in Miami, but it was also beautiful.

"_Honk! Honk!"_

I heard Trish honking outside of my house at 7:00 to pick me up for another day at school. She was with Cindy and I decided to fill them in what happened between me and Austin this weekend, well I didn't give them _all_ the details but still.. I gave them the majority.

"Hey guys" I greeted Dallas, Mason, and Jerry who were standing near my locker

"Urhh… have anyone of you seen Austin?" I asked them as I opened my locker

"Yeah, he texted me that he was going to be a little late" Dallas assured me

"C'mon guys let's go to class" Mason said as the bell was about to ring.

"Oh shit, uhm. I forgot my chemistry book in my locker, ill be back" I said as Trish walked into photography

"Never let me go, never let me go" I was singing as I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist as I was getting my chem book in my locker

"I wont" I heard Austin whisper in my ear while he kissed me cheek which made me glow red. I mean it was extremely cheesy but so freaken cute

"Good morning" I said spinning around so he was still holding me but I was facing him

"Good morning beautiful" he said leaning down to kiss me

"C'mon we have to get to photography or else Mr. Ross is going to give us detention.. and I had enough detention for one semester" I said starring at him.. since it was his fault that I would even get it.

"Sorry" he said chuckling at me

"Ready I bet I could beat you to photography… ready 1,2,3 go!" he screamed and took off around the corner..

"Your such a child" I said while walking around the corner

"Awe is ally scared to loose a race to the totally hot Austin Moon" he said up ahead

"Hey! Ally Dawson is NOT scared of anything… anymore.." I said… well I wasn't anymore.. thanks to Austin.. "And she isn't afraid to loose against the total obnoxious Austin Moon" I said now running after him

"You'll never win" he said but I was close behind him.. too close.. I decided to tackle him down to get ahead

"Oh no you don't!" he said as I jumped on his back and he dropped to the floor while I was on him causing both of us to fall

"Hey! I could have won" I pouted as I sat on the floor in the hallway

"No you're a cheater!" he pouted his lip copying my action

"Oh shut up!" I said pushing him jokingly

"Oh you know you love me?" he said jokingly

"I do love you Austin Monica Moon" I said smiling at him

"I love you to Ally Dawson" he said sweetly and leaning in and I did too. I could feel myself only inches away from his lips when I heard him whisper in my ear

"Gotchya!" Austin whispered

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes only to see my boyfriend half way down the hall running to photography!

"Your such an asshole!" I said getting up realizing that we never finished our little race and starting running after him

"An asshole who you love" he shouted back and ran around the corner

"I do love you Austin" I whispered to myself so he didn't really hear me.

And just to think that at the beginning on this year I dated Dallas and I couldn't stand Austin Moon. I can't believe how much everything changed over this year. Yeah me and Austin didn't really get along, but at the end it really worked out. I guess the saying "opposites attract" is really true. Me and Austin got together in the end and yeah, we had bumps in the rode but in the end it worked out perfectly. All I can say is I am in love with Austin Monica Moon, a caring, fucken retarded, sexy, annoying, caring and perfect guy. We always joke around with eachother..what can I say... it was a hate and love relationship

**AND IT IS FINISHED! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I HAD SOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY! YOUR REVIEWS WERE SO SWEET AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY.. I LOVE YOU ALL! XOXO.**

**BY THE WAY… THERE WILL PROBABLY BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS. I'M SORRY I JUST LIKED THE WAY IT ENDED AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES!**

**I THINK I AM GOING TO START MY NEW STORY TONIGHT AND IT WILL BE CALLED: Summer Vacations with the Moons**

**Kinda… long… I know but I loved the idea and please no will steal it.. thankyou! :$**


End file.
